Surviving an Apocalyptic World
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: After failing to stop the GiW from destroying the Ghost Zone, Danny Fenton saw himself in a devastated world. Struggling to survive, Danny will learn how to build weapons, shelters and grow food as he fights against the cruelty of the world, while finding surprising companions along the way. Rated M for Lemons and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another story from yours truly. I've been watching a lot of Apocalypse Survival movies and videogames, and I liked the idea. And since I'm a Danny Phantom Fan, I decided to use Danny as the main character in this massive crossover story, since he's my favorite cartoon character. Enjoy it or not, I'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. If I do, they'd have a movie like Marvel's Avengers. Man, just imagine that.**

**Edit: Hey, this is TWT, who came to greet Kfbanime87 a Happy Birthday, who was a major help in developing this story. So enjoy your present man!**

Prologue: Boom

"C'mon…c'mon!" Danny Phantom, teen Ghost hero exclaimed as he flew as fast as he can, over the defeated Guys in White agents. "I gotta go faster!"

He was about fifteen-years old, wearing a torn black HAZMAT suit with a white belt, gloves, boots, collar and a DP symbol on his chest. He has snowy-white hair, glowing green eyes, tanned skin and a glow around his body.

He was just a few miles away from Amity Park, his hometown, going towards the GiW HQ, to stop them from doing a grave mistake.

It all started a few days ago, when his family was suddenly ambushed by the GiW at the dead of night. Surprised, his parents were taken by the GiW, as well as their equipment. He and his sister, Jazz, were knocked unconscious and taken to a different location.

When he woke up, he heard that the GiW finally plans to use their parents and their inventions to permanently destroy the Ghost Zone. Shocked, he used his powers to break out. Once Jazz was back home safely, he quickly flew to the GiW HQ as fast as he can.

When he got there, he was met with a lot of resistance, since he revealed his secret. The GiW wasted no resource to stop him. They used every agents, vehicles, gadgets and weapons with their HQ surrounded by a Ghost Shield. They got a few good hits, but he was determined. He used his Ghostly Wail to quickly beat the GiW and destroy the shield.

And now here he was, busting through the doors of the GiW, met with a dozen agents with guns on their hands as well as weapons on the ceilings, walls and floor.

"Stand down, Ecto-scum!" one of them shouted, aiming their guns at him.

"I don't have time for this," Phantom said as his eyes glowed blue. He slammed his hands on the ground and flash froze the entire area, freezing all the agents and weapons. They tried in vain to free themselves, but they were trapped. Phantom flew to the nearest agent and grabbed his neck. "Now, where's the portal!?"

"Why should I tell you, Ecto-shit?" he asked. He started choking when Phantom squeezed his neck, cutting off air. "Stop! Stop! Lower level!"

Phantom stopped choking him and punched the man on the face, rendering him unconscious. Phantom then tried to phase to the floor but saw that he couldn't. Cursing that they Ghost proof the building, he started flying to the elevators.

On his way there, he met some agents ready to fight him, but he easily blasted them away. He got to the elevator and punched the bottom floor button. As the elevator went down, it suddenly stopped, with the power cutting off.

"Shit!" he muttered before looking at the ceiling.

At the bottom floor, a lot of GiW agents were waiting at the elevator door, weapons aimed and ready to fire.

"Stand at the ready, men," one of them said, looking at the elevator closely. He then noticed that the number floor on the elevator seems to be going down fast. Eyes widening, he turned to his men. "Move aw-!"

The elevator doors suddenly blasted off the walls as the elevator crashed on the ground. The shockwave sent the men off their feet. When they were about to stand up, Phantom burst through the smoke and quickly fired at the downed men.

With them taken care off, he quickly flew through the metallic halls, looking for the portal. After a few minutes, he saw a closed, metal door. He ran towards it and touched it, and he was shocked off his feet. He fell on his back, groaning in pain.

"_Too bad, Phantom," _a man with a black mohawk and handlebar mustache said, appearing on a screen above the door. "_But we won't let you ruin our plan to kill you and every Ecto-scum off this planet!"_

"You idiot!" Phantom exclaimed as he stood up. "If you destroy the Ghost Zone, you'll destroy this world too!"

Agent Alpha just sneered before ending the call. Phantom growled as he ran towards the door and punched it, only to get shocked. He growled and kept punching through the electricity, covering his hands in Ecto energy.

Soon, his hand managed to touch the door, ignoring the electricity. He pried open the doors, using any strength he could muster. When he looked inside, he saw an active Ghost Portal and a missile aimed at it. On the corner was his parents, tied up.

"You're too late, Phantom!" Agent Alpha exclaimed, a manic gleam in his eyes. "Say goodbye to your Ecto-filled hell!"

He activated the missile, causing it to slowly pick up speed towards the Ghost Portal.

"No!" Phantom exclaimed as he quickly pushed the doors open before running towards the missile, only to be punched by the GiW general. He slid a few feet away before rolling to a crouch, looking at the general, who was wearing anti-Ghost gauntlets.

"I've been waiting a long time to finish you, Phantom," Agent Alpha said as he removed his white coat, revealing battle armor. "I should have handled you instead of leaving it to K and O."

"Well, you have low standards for hiring those idiots," Phantom said as he stood up, glaring at Alpha. "Now, get out of my way before you kill us all!"

"I have enough of your lies!" Alpha exclaimed as the two charged. Phantom moved from side to side to dodge the leader's punches while throwing some jabs on the man's sides, though the armor blocks it. "Ha! You think you can break through my anti-Ghost armor?"

"If it ain't Fenton-made, then yeah!" Phantom exclaimed as he powered up a punch. With a roar, he punched at Alpha's stomach. The armor shattered upon impact and Alpha received the full damage, being thrown off his feet and hitting a big device, causing it to explode, burning Alpha as he fell to the ground.

Phantom then turned to the portal and saw that it was halfway through the entrance. He ran towards it, but just as he was about to reach it, there was a shot, and he felt a piercing pain on his leg. With a painful yelp, he fell to the ground, holding his bleeding leg. He looked back and saw Alpha, barely conscious, holding an Ecto gun.

Phantom growled and fired at the Ecto gun, destroying it in Alpha's hand, causing him to scream in pain as he held his badly wounded hand.

Phantom turned and saw that the missile has entered the Ghost Zone completely. Grunting, he stood up and sealed the wound in ice. He quickly rushed towards the Ghost portal.

But just as he was halfway through the portal, everything was surrounded by a flash of blinding light before it all went to black, not a sign that there was ever anything that existed.

**Whelp, that's the end. So long, farewell and see you next time.**

…

**Just yanking your chain. **

**The world ended, but did it truly end? Or is it just a new beginning? Find out next chapter. See ya in three days. Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with news of apocalypse. As the categories suggested, this is a massive crossover story. As to how it happened, I'll explain it at the bottom Author's notes. I had a lot of thinking, and some help, to make the crossover believable, at least believable in fiction.**

**Well then, let's get to it. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is a lie! Except that I don't own any characters or shows/literature/games in this story. **

Chapter 1: A Broken World

In a dirty white, ruined building, in an empty, broken portal, a big, green cocoon was lying on the side, surrounded by rubble and thick dusts.

Suddenly, the cocoon started shaking before a black glove burst from it, green liquid spilling to the ground. The hand tore through the cocoon as another hand burst. Finally, a figure came out of the cocoon, dressed in a white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, belt and collar. He was coughing green liquid out of his mouth, trying to breath.

"W…where am I?" he muttered as he weakly looked up, moving his black hair, revealing his blue eyes. He weakly looked around, seeing himself in a cave of some sorts "…A Ghost Portal…"

Suddenly, Danny Fenton's eyes widened when he remembered what happened. He quickly stood up, balancing himself so he won't fall down, and stumbled out of the portal. His eyes widened when he saw the state of the room.

"What the hell happened?" he said as he saw the walls destroyed and scorched. He looked around and gasped as he spotted a pair of skeletons, dressed in dirty hazmat suits, blue and orange, both tied up. "No…"

He ran towards the pair, hoping he was wrong. But as he got closer, he saw the giant skeletal remains of his father and the petite skeletal remains of his mother.

"Mom…Dad…" he cried as he kneeled in front of the remains of his parents. "I'm so sorry…"

As he grieved, he didn't notice something lumbering towards him. When he heard a growling noise behind him, he turned and his eyes widened when he saw a monster roaring at him. He jumped to the side as the monster attempted to bite him. He rolled to a crouch as he took a closer look to the monster.

The monster had green skin that seems to be melting, yellow, deformed teeth and red eyes. But what really got Danny's attention was the mutant wearing partially destroyed armor and the remnants of a white suit.

"Alpha?" he said in shock as the mutant roared at him. "Going Ghost!"

He waited for the white halo rings to appear and transform him, but nothing happened. Eyes widening, he realized the missing feeling of his Ghost half. Distracted, the monster was in front of him and swatted him, sending him to the wall. He grunted as he slid to the ground, feeling the breath out of his lungs.

He looked up and saw the monster lumbering towards him, baring its teeth. He looked around, hoping to see something that could help him. He saw a lead rod nearby. Acting quickly, he jumped to grab it as the monster lunged. Once it was on his hands, he quickly raised it as the monster was in font of him.

Danny breathed heavily as he looked at the rod embedded on the monster's head, killing it instantly. He moved aside, letting the monster fall to the ground. He shakily stood up and was about to walk out the door, before he turned to the rod on the monster's head. After thinking about it, he yanked the rod of its head, in case he needed it.

He then turned to the remains of his parents. A few minutes later, he laid the pair on the ground and buried them in the debris. It wasn't a good burial, but it was all he can afford.

With one last sad look, he walked out the room, to get out of the building.

Finally, after climbing up the elevator shaft, and almost falling a couple of times, he finally made it out of the ruined building. What greeted him was an unbelievable sight; a red desert with green water, complete with skeletons lying on the ground, dead, leafless trees and not a cloud on the sky.

"What the hell happened?" he said, sweating from the intense heat. "Did destroying the Ghost Zone did this?"

In theory, if the Ghost Zone was destroyed, so would the Human World, being connected, but this didn't look destroyed, more like broken. It looks like the place in the apocalyptic movies he used to watch with Sam and Tucker.

With a sigh, he started walking to where Amity Park was, hoping to find some people living there.

A few hours later, Danny was still walking, exhausted than ever before. He remembered all the horrible things he said about gym class and physical education, and he was taking them back. His feet hurt, his skin burned and his throat dry. He found a worn and torn jacket from a skeleton, so he took it and used it to cover his head from the heat.

He tried to drink from the pond, but the green water turned out to be nuclear waste, when he kicked a rock and it melted. He would do anything to moisten his throat. Heck, he'd drink his pee if he could leak any.

He spotted some wrecked cars and quickly rushed towards them. The doors were torn off, so he quickly checked inside for something to drink. He spotted a metal water bottle, so he quickly opened it and tipped it over his open mouth. When nothing fell, Danny opened his eye and shook the bottle, causing some dirt to fall. His head dropped as he dropped the bottle, falling on his knees.

"I can't go on…" he panted as rested his head on the hot hood of the car. "Water…"

Just as he was about to faint, a loud boom caused him to jump. Looking at the source, he saw some smoke rising nearby. Hoping to see some people, he quickly stood up and ran towards the smoke.

When he got closer, he could hear some roars and grunts, and weird growling sounds. Looking over a car, his mind had trouble processing what he was seeing.

"I must be losing it," he muttered as he saw another monster with melting, green skin, but five times bigger and seem to have concrete skin, fighting…four small animals. "Are those…Minibeasts?"

Minibeasts was a popular videogame he used to play when he was a young kid, involving a kid going on a journey to capture monsters that can minimize when captured in a ball, thus Minibeasts.

"Hm…Nah, they don't look like Minibeasts," he said.

"Pikachu!" the small, yellow creature on all fours exclaimed as it shot lighting off its body, hitting the monster. It had red circles for cheeks, long ears with black tips, a lightning bolt-shaped tail, beady black eyes and brown stripes on its back.

"Charmander!" a bipedal, orange, reptilian creature exclaimed as it exhaled a torrent of flames to the monster. It had a cream underbelly, blue eyes and a tail with the top on fire.

"Squirtle!" a bipedal, blue-skinned turtle exclaimed as it fired a torrent of water at the monster. It had brown eyes and brown shell and a big, round tail.

"Bulbasaur!" a green-blue creature on all fours exclaimed, firing leaves towards the monster. It had red eyes, a green bulb on its back and some green markings.

The monster roared, annoyed by the attacks. It simply swatted at them, knocking them aside. The four creatures slammed into a boulder, causing them to fall to the ground, groaning as they tried to stand up.

Danny, seeing that they were in trouble, looked around for something to help. He spotted the only car that was the least beat up, so he quickly ran towards it. The door was opened and on the driver's seat as a skeleton, which he pulled away. He got on the sit and turned the key. After a few tries, he growled and punched the dashboard, and somehow the car started.

"Huh…" he said before deciding not to look in a horse's mouth and stepped on the gas. He drove the car to the monster, which turned when it heard the car. Before it could do something, the car hit it, surprising the small creatures as Danny drove the car to an acid puddle before jumping off. The car and monster fell to the water, and it roared in pain as the radioactive water started melting the car, covering the monster, weighing it to the bottom.

Danny fell on his back, unable to move, his throat hurt from the dryness. Just as he was about to black out, his face was hit with water, some entering in his mouth. Surprised, his drank the water while coughing. Sitting up, he looked and saw the four, adorably cute creatures in front of him.

"Pika, pikachu!" the yellow one said to the turtle, who nodded and spew out a gentle torrent of water. This time, Danny was prepared as he cupped the water and eagerly drank it, almost crying in relief of his parched throat.

After a few more gulps of water, Danny gave a sigh of relief as he sat straighter, looking at the four creatures.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, causing the creatures to smile. He tilted his head, examining the creatures. "What are you guys?"

The creatures looked at each other in confusion before at Danny, who was still looking at them curiously.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"Char! Charmander!"

"Squirt! Squirtle!"

"Bulb! Bulbasaur!"

Danny blinked as the creatures seem to be talking. It really was like a Minibeast, with them saying only one thing.

"So…you're Pikachu?" he pointed at the yellow one. "You're Charmander?" pointed at the fire lizard. "You're Squirtle?" pointed at the turtle. "And you're Bulbasaur?" pointed at the green one.

They all nodded, happy that he got it right. Danny smiled a little before he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, thank you again," he said as he stood up and grabbed the lead pole on the ground. "I need to get back to Amity Park. Goodbye."

He started walking to the direction he was going. After a few steps, he turned and saw that the creatures were just standing there, looking both sad and afraid. He blinked as they looked at each other.

"…Would you like to come with me?" he asked as he turned to face them. "I could use your help."

The four creatures perked up and nodded, happily running towards him, jumping around. Laughing and smiling, Danny started walking, now with four new companions. Once they were almost out of the pile of cars, Danny stopped and spotted a car that was also barely damaged. He looked at his companions before grinning.

With help from his new companions, he siphoned some gas on the cars if they had some and used Pikachu to charge the car battery, as well as using his meager knowledge to fix the car, scavenging parts he needed to make the car working.

Soon, the group was riding on a car, happy to not be walking in the hot, scorching desert. Since the glass window was cracked, Danny kicked it off, so there was a breeze when they were driving. Sand would have gotten in his eyes, but luckily, he found a pair of strapped sunglasses from a skeleton, but that thing wasn't going to need it.

"Feel that nice breeze," he said to his friends, who were looking out the window, like how dogs do in a car ride. "It beats walking!"

He noted that the sun was right above them, showing that it was noon. Now that his thirst was quench, he could feel his stomach looking for food. He sighed as all he saw were dead trees, and he doubt he could eat splinters.

Though there could be worms in those dead trunks.

As he contemplated about eating worms from a rotten tree, Pikachu shook him at of his thoughts, pointing at something from the road. His eyes widened when he saw that it was an overturned truck. Smiling excitedly, he stopped the car near the trunk and they quickly got off.

Danny walked towards the truck, grabbed the roll-up door and pulled it opened. He peeked and inside and grinned widely before looking up.

"I know we don't talk much, but thanks a lot," he said before looking back at the treasure they found. Inside the truck were boxes full of canned goods. He picked up the nearest one and looked at it. "Hm…corn beef."

He and the creatures emptied the truck with all of its contents. There were a lot of canned goods, Spam, fruits, sardines, corned beef, jelly, beans, ham, soups, sausages and chili, even some bottles of energy drinks. They then opened a few cans to celebrate their discovery. Using Charmander, they started a fire, placed a flat rock on it and waited for the rock to by hot enough. He then roasted some sausages while the creatures were eating canned peaches.

Once they were content, Danny put the food in the trunk, trying to fit in as many as he can. Soon, he had the creatures share shotgun as the car was full of canned goods. They then continued their journey, now with food and drinks.

_One Day Later…_

They passed by some more monster, but they seem to be slow, unlike the first two he met. They reminded him of those old zombie movies, were the humans could easily avoid getting bitten by just walking faster instead of screaming like idiots.

Finally, he spotted a sign of a town. He looked at the overturned billboard and read that it was Amity. The park part was broken, lying down on the sand. Gulping, he slowly drove through town, noting that most of the houses and buildings were toppled over, a lot of bones and overturned cars littering the road, as well as patches of green slime.

Finally, he saw his home, which was somehow the only building standing. The Ops Center on the roof has fallen over and a large chunk of the brown building was missing. He stopped the car and he and his small friends exited the car. He slowly walked towards the building, opening the door.

"Jazz?" he called as he walked in his ruined home, his companions behind him.

The last time he saw her, he put her in the lab. He walked to the kitchen and down to the FentonWork's lab. He saw the place was dusty and slightly rusted. He then saw a skeleton in a black shirt and blue pants. But that wasn't the only one, there was a skeleton wearing a black tank top with a purple circle, black skirt with purple trimmings and boots, and another skeleton with a yellow shirt, green, baggy pants, red beret and glasses.

Once again, he slowly walked the skeletons and kneeled down, tears slowly leaking from his eyes as he processed what he was looking at. The four creatures behind him looked sadly as he cried. They slowly walked towards him.

He felt something pressing his sides, so Danny looked and saw the four creatures trying to comfort him. He looked at them before he dried his eyes, taking deep breathes.

"Can you…help me?" he gestured at the skeletons of his sister and friends.

_Later…_

Just nearby his ruined home, Danny was putting some things on the freshly made graves; Jazz's headband, Sam's scrunchie and Tucker's beret and glasses. With them finally at peace, he walked back to what was left of his home, with the creatures following him.

They then emptied the car and brought them foods and drinks to the lab, which was probably a safe place for them to hide from the monsters. Some of the pots and pans in the kitchen were still usable, a little dented, but usable. He tried cooking some food, when he was done, he just stared at the steam rising from the soup he heated up.

"_What now…" _he thought as he stirred the soup with his spoon as his friends ate their food. _"Everyone I know is dead, all the plants are dead, no water and there's monsters walking around here. I might be the only one alive…Do I just end it?"_

He thought about ending it now, to escape this hell of a world, he looked at his new four friends, who were happily eating their canned fruits.

"_No…I can't just leave them here…" _he thought as a small smile appeared on his face. _"Besides, there has to be a reason I'm still alive. Maybe…I have to fix the world?"_

He looked at his late parents' ruined lab, seeing some salvageable equipment that might help him. He looked around, seeing that the could make an underground bunker in the lab, with help from his friends. And he could make some weapons to help him if some monsters try to attack them.

He's watched a lot of internet videos on how to make weapons out of junk, so he might be able to do it.

With that in mind, he quickly finished his soup and walked towards his new friends. They looked at him, confused at what he wanted, noticing the determined look in his eyes.

"Alright, guys," he said. "We have a lot of work to do."

The next few months, Danny and the four creatures worked to make their home secure. They scavenged the ruined houses and used some metal slabs and boulders they found to make a wall around the bunker, with a gate they can walk through in case they needed to.

Once the gate was secured, he started fixing the lab. With Pikachu's help, they managed to have electricity, lighting up the place. He then repaired some equipment he salvaged around town that were fixable. And once they were fixed and operational, he started using his meager knowledge on metal crafting he learned from the internet. He messed up a few times and almost caused a fire, but he slowly got better at crafting.

He first made a long knife with his lead rod, using Charmander's fire and Squirtle's water, along with an anvil, hammer, furnace and other equipment he doesn't know what it's called, he turned the rusty rod into a long, sharp knife.

Feeling on a roll with his accomplishment, he made an axe out of a rusty ball-peen hammer, a compound bow from an old leaf spring and arrows from table legs and scrap metal, a spear from a pipe and a pickaxe from a rusty sledgehammer. He even made armor from the metal sheets he pried off the lab walls, pounding them to thin sheets, and used Bulbasaur's vines to bind the armor together. And with some of the house supplies he gathered, and knowledge with Chemistry, created firecrackers and explosives, to distract the mutated monsters and kill them with explosions.

With his equipment, he traveled around town to salvage and secure the place, killing any monsters he met, while bringing a big cart to carry all the stuff he found, bringing them back to his bunker, like first aid, medicine, books, clothes, scrap wood and scrap metal.

He even started digging, looking for rich soil to bring to the surface, so he could start farming, using the vegetable and fruit seeds he found during his scavenging. He and his friends would dig through the sand and rock, hoping to find some soil. They probably dug a lot of tunnels looking for soil.

Right now, he was walking through the last section of the city he hadn't searched through yet. He had his bow and arrow ready, with Pikachu on his head, using his long ears to listen to surprise attacks. His hair grew slightly longer, the armor placed over his jumpsuit, metal plates over his lower body, gauntlets, and the strapped sunglasses placed over his head, keeping the bangs off his eyes. A makeshift quiver, axe and spear was on his back along with his backpack, and strapped on his hips was his knife, as well as some makeshift pouches.

"Hm…" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pouch. It was a map he made about the town. He shaded the part, showing that he finished looking through the city. "I guess we finally looked through the city…All we found here were monsters. Maybe we should expand our search beyond the town…"

Despite only seeing monsters, Danny was still looking for some other living creatures. He hasn't seen any creatures like his four friends, no animals, not even weeds. He spotted worms, but they look like dried cucumbers.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up as he turned to look at an overturned building. Suddenly, there was loud boom that shook the building. Surprised, Danny readied the arrow and ran towards the building. He and Pikachu peeked through the corners and saw two, humanoid creatures that were fighting a lot of the monsters. One was a tall, golden, foxlike creature with white paws and underbelly standing on two legs, and a bushy tail with a white tip. It also seems to be wearing purple sleeves. The other looked mostly human with white skin wearing a pink flower dress, a flower bud on its head with a yellow stamen, hair made of vines, green eyes and wearing green boots with flower decorations and green sleeves with flowers at the end. It also had large leaves on her back, looking like wings.

The two looked beaten up and tired as the monsters kept surrounding them. Danny noted that the monsters seemed different. They seem to be more aggressive than usual.

"Wait a minute…" he said as he noticed something very weird. "…Do they have an erection?"

He had a grossed out look as he saw that the monsters have green, gross-looking dicks throbbing below their waists. And they were pushing each other to get to the two creatures, which he realizes were females.

"Well, can't leave them here to get monster rape," he said as he looked around. He saw that there was weak looking ceiling above the monsters. With a smirk, he aimed an arrow and shot at it. The arrow hit the crack, making it bigger until it cracked open, causing debris to rain on the monsters, surprising them, as well as the two creatures.

He and Pikachu then fired an arrow with a rope attached towards the two creatures. They looked and were surprised to see Danny and Pikachu waving at them. The two of them looked each other before at the monsters wanting to rape them. They quickly climbed up the rope, with Danny pulling it to get them up faster, just as the monsters managed to move the rubble, roaring at watching their prey escape them. They ran to the wall and started climbing.

Danny pulled the two creatures up and then grabbed two homemade explosions, lit up the fuse with a flint and rock and threw it to the climbing monsters before grabbing the two creatures' arms and pulled them away, towards the door, with Pikachu hanging on his head. As they reached the door, the monsters exploded, sending green blob and flesh through the air and shook the building. They jumped out just as debris blocked the door, trapping the monsters inside.

"That was close," Danny said before turning to the two creatures. "So, there's more creatures out there. What are you, anyway? Mutants or aliens?"

The two just looked at him and blinked. The fox one simply grunted and growled, her blue eyes looking at him coldly. The flower one simply hummed before she clapped her hand. She then rummaged through a brown pouch hanging from her hips and pulled out a ragged, thick handbook. She happily handed it to Danny, who blinked as he took it from.

"Digimon?" he said as the book showed a picture of a small, orange dinosaur-like creature on the cover. He then looked at the flower girl. "Is this what you guys are?"

She nodded happily while the other one just grunted. He then turned to Pikachu, who shook his head, knowing that Danny was thinking if he and the other creatures were Digimon.

Danny then shrugged and opened the book, looking through a lot of weird-looking creatures. He spotted the flower creature.

"So, you're Lilymon?" he said to the creature, who nodded happily. He flipped through the pages. "And then you're…Renamon?" she just grunted with a nod.

Suddenly, the two creatures winced in pain as Renamon held her leg while Lilymon held her right side. Worried, he looked them over and saw that they were wounded. He pulled out his emergency first aid kit, which had some alcohol and bandages. He poured some alcohol on their wounds, which caused them to slap him in surprise. He then tied up their wounds with the bandages as tightly as he can.

"There, I'm no doctor, but that could stop the bleeding," he said as the two Digimons looked at the bandages wrapped on their body. They looked at Danny, looking grateful. Danny looked at them. Unlike those monsters, they weren't hostile. In fact, they were as friendly as Pikachu and the others. He couldn't just leave them here, injured and tired, were more mutants could capture and rape them.

"I have a safehouse where you guys can rest in," he said to the two Digimons. "You want to come?"

The two creatures looked at each other, probably having a silent conversation. The then nodded at Danny, who smiled at them as Pikachu cheered.

"It'll be nice to talk to someone without hurting my neck," he commented as he helped two up their feet. Pikachu, who was on top of Danny's head, look insulted by what Danny said, so he slapped the side of his face. "Ow! Hey! It's not my fault you guys are short."

"Ka!" Pikachu exclaimed before crossing his arms and looked away in a pout.

Danny just chuckled as he grabbed his cart and walked back to where the Bunker was, leading the two new companions.

**Ending it here now. Sorry for the short chapter. It's just hard to make a montage moment in a story. If this was a movie, it would make much more sense. If you guys don't know, I'm referring to YouTube videos where they created deadly weapons from rusty junk. **

**Oh, and there's the first sign of the crossover, Pokémon and Digimon! Pikachu, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, along with Renamon and Lilymon, to help him make his Bunker! **

**Now, the explanation. **

**When the Ghost Zone exploded, it destroyed the DP-verse, with the destruction spreading to other universes, causing an apocalypse across the multiverse. And then fragments of those worlds were pulled together because of that theory about forces pushing and pulling (I forgot that theory's name) forming an apocalyptic world. **

**And the reason Danny survived is because of his Ghost powers, which protected him from the blast. Though because of that, he lost them. Which means he could possibly be the only survivor of his universe. The green monsters are humans mutated by the Ectoshockwave radiation caused by the explosion, which either mutated them or turn them to skeletons. **

**Well, that's it. Hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review, fav and follow. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another apocalyptic surviving chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have fun writing it. Last chapter, he found four Pokémons and two Digimons, let's hope they make surviving easier. **

**Now, before we begin the chapter, some tips in surviving an apocalyptic world.**

**Tip 1: Watch YouTube videos on how to craft weapons and armors out of junk. **

**Tip 2: Follow the tips and advices you learned from Zombie games and movies.**

**Tip 3: Be knowledgeable, being a nerd helps.**

**Tip 4: Workout, being athletic helps.**

**Tip 5: Science is your favorite subject, even if it gives you PTSD in your high school/college years.**

**Tip 6: Parkour is your best friend, even is he/she hurts the body.**

**Tip 7: Look for a place with plenty of resources.**

**Tip 8: Stop creating missiles and biological weapons that would potentially end the world. **

**Well, let's hope these tips will help us in the future, especially Tip 2, so play videogames. So go ahead and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: A Wonderful Discovery

In the tunnel located on the side of the Bunker, Danny was using the pickaxe to go through the hard, gray dirt. He was covered in gray dirt, sweating profusely as he kept digging. Behind him were Pikachu, Renamon, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, who were building support to make sure the tunnel won't collapse, as well as light.

It's been a week since he found Renamon and Lilymon, and the two quickly became fond of him. After their injuries were healed, they decided to stay with Danny, helping him in making the Bunker more livable, as well as companions to scavenge with.

Renamon was fast, agile and a good fighter, giving him a sparring partner. She was also smart and resourceful, which was something useful in their current situation. Though she acts cold, her eyes say so otherwise.

Lilymon, while not as good as Renamon, was also a good fighter, and her wings provide some eyes in the sky, to watch out for mutant monsters. She was also so happy that Danny couldn't help but smile whenever she's around.

Thanks to them, it didn't feel as lonely for him and his four friends. He hoped there would be other Digimons out there.

Right now, he was continuing his search for rich soil. He had a lot of food, but even then, he needed a way to make more food, in case something happened to their supply of canned goods. Speaking of supplies, they were halfway through of their sports drink supply, and it seemed that even Squirtle can't produce water as much as before, so there's that problem.

Danny suddenly stopped as his digging came across a big boulder blocking their way. He gave it a tap with his pickaxe, making a dense sound.

"Renamon," he said, facing the fox creature. "Can you smash this boulder out of the way?"

She grunted and walked towards the boulder as Danny moved back a little. She patted the boulder before she found the right spot. She then focused as she held her fist at the ready. Her body emitted a faint glow before her eyes widened and she struck the point of the boulder, causing a small shockwave.

Nothing happened, until a second later, the boulder started cracking. It then crumbled, exposing the blocked passage.

"Good job, Renamon," Danny said, patting her on the head. She hummed and closed her eyes, looking like she was enjoying it before she turned her head and huffed, crossing her arms. He simply chuckled before walking towards the opened path. "Now, what's in this new ca-aah!"

He didn't see that the passage was a slippery slope, and his footing slipped. His friends exclaimed as he started sliding down the slope. He screamed as he tried to grab the slope, but they were wet. After a while, he finally landed roughly on the ground, landing on his front.

"Ow…" he said as he rubbed his hand and was about to stand up, before he heard some screams behind him. Before he could look, Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur landed on him, dogpiling him. Renamon landed gracefully on her feet and looked at them with her deadpanned eyes. "Get off…please…"

He groaned as he slammed his head on his arms. When he lifted his head, he was surprised to see something crawling on the ground. Blinking, he gently picked it up and saw that it was a fat, healthy earthworm.

Eyes widening, he realized that the ground they were on was soft. He grabbed a handful of it and grinned.

"We did it!" he said to the others. "And get off me already!"

Once the three got off him, Danny looked around and saw the ground was all rich soil. He cheered as he threw the soil on the air, which was a bad idea, since now it got on him. But there was a still big smile on his face. He can finally start farming.

Maybe even try and make trees again, especially apple trees. He wanted some apple juice.

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly said, getting his attention. He looked and saw Pikachu pointing at somewhere, his ears twitching.

"You hear something?" he asked, picking up his pickaxe, in case there was something lurking here.

"Pikachu!" he said as he started running to where he was pointing, Renamon, Squirtle and Bulbasaur right behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Danny exclaimed, running after them. He followed them through the cave, passing by ores and minerals. He could make better armor and weapons with these ores. After a few minutes, he could finally hear something: rushing water.

He increased his speed, catching up to them. After almost slipping a few times, they finally made it to the source of the sound. In front of him was a beautiful waterfall pouring in an underground lake, not acid green, but sparkling blue.

"It's so beautiful…" he cried as he and the others walked towards the lake. He kneeled on the edge and looked at his reflection, before he cupped some water and drank it. "Whoa! This is the tastiest water I ever tasted!"

The others agreed as they too drank the water with gusto, especially Squirtle. Danny then looked at the waterfall before humming. He walked towards it and looked around, confusing his friends. He tried to see if there was someway he could climb up, but there wasn't.

"_Too bad," _Danny commented, since if there was a waterfall, there was probably a bigger source of clean water. _"Maybe I'll find a way to get up there, but right now, I have a lot of work to do."_

Danny and the others turned the slide into some stairs, and with that, they started carrying some soil to the surface. Once he had enough soil, they started working.

They started digging a large area where they would plant, about thirty yards. With his friends' help, they easily cleared the red dirt, replacing it with the rich soil. They had to make the hole deep, about ten feet deep.

After they put the soil in, he started working on another project. With the help from his friends, Danny scavenged the town for pipes, probably gathering all of them. Once he had them, he had the pipes cleaned, removing the rust inside and out, using a sanding machine to clean the outside while having Bulbasaur and Squirtle clean the insides.

Once they looked like brand-new pipes, they started building a sprinkler system. It was hard work, but after a few trials, and finding a book about sprinklers, they made a functioning sprinkler buried in the soil, connected to a tank where they can fill it with water.

He also built a shower system, with just a shower head connected to a tank via pipes. He really enjoyed that, finally washing away the sweat, grime and crusted dirt off him. He also gave baths to his friends, who seem to enjoy being cleaned, though Renamon and Lilymon seemed abashed when he rubbed their bodies clean.

After the sprinkler system was set up, they finally started farming. Using the seeds he found during their scavenge, as well as seeds provided by Lilymon and Bulbasaur, they dug some holes on the soil and planted the seeds, buried them and then used the sprinkler to water them.

After a few days, green buds sprouted from the soil, causing them to cheer since this was the first sign of hope for the planet.

Currently, Danny was on top of the roof of his ruined home, looking over the sandy horizon, the wind rustling his hair, holding a pair of binoculars he found in the ruined building nearby. He already scavenged through the destroyed town and got everything he could find. Maybe it was time to find other places out there, maybe even find some other survivors.

He mused as he climbed down the building. He then went to the Bunker, where he saw Renamon and Lilymon seem to be reading some books. He heard laughter outside, so Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were probably playing.

"What you guys reading?" he asked.

"P-Plants…" Lilymon replied, showing him a book of botanic.

"Fighting," Renamon replied, looking up from her books about Martial Arts.

Danny stood there, eyes widened in surprised as he stared at the two, almost dropping the binoculars. The two Digimon seemed confused on why he was looking at them like that.

"You guys can talk!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Y-yes, we t-talk," Lilymon said, struggling slightly. "L-learning from books."

"Wow…" Danny said, not expecting them to talk. But then again, they do look similar to humans, so maybe that was the reason. "I guess that means I don't have to talk to myself anymore."

"Food…" Renamon suddenly said as she closed her book. "Hungry…"

"Oh yeah, it's almost dinner time," Danny said. He walked towards the corner where they put their canned goods and bottled drinks. "What do you want? Chili? Spam? Corned beef?"

"…Soup…"

"Alphabet soup it is," Danny said, grabbing three cans for them, and some canned corn and fruits. He grabbed a big pot and a smaller pit and walked towards the makeshift stove, placing firewood in it and lighting it with his flint before looking at the makeshift oven next to it. "Hm…maybe some freshly baked bread?"

He set the inside of the oven in fire, heating it up, before he walked towards a shelf, where some dough was resting. He found some flour and yeast during his scavenging and learned how to make bread. Even made himself a makeshift oven. He put the dough on a slab of rock and put it in the oven.

He then cooked the soup and corn in the pots before grabbing some bowls, placing them on the table he found nearby. As he set the table, Pikachu and the others walked in the Bunker, smelling the aroma. Looking hungry, they quickly ran to the table just as Danny put the pots on it. They then enjoyed their food of soup, fresh bread, creamed corn and cocktail fruits.

"Tomorrow," he said as he ate some bread dipped in soup. "I'm gonna go and searched out of the town."

They all stopped eating and looked at him in surprise.

"W-w-why?" Lilymon stuttered, causing the four small creatures to look at her in shock.

"Well, I already explored this town and stripped everything off it," Danny explained to them. "And well…maybe I can find other creatures like you out there, needing our help."

That made them think about it before nodding, agreeing with his reasons. Truth be told, they really hoped to see another of their kind in this desolated world.

"Pikachu, Renamon, will you guys come with me?" Danny asked the two. "I could use your help if those monsters attack us."

"Hn…" Renamon grunted with a nod as Pikachu nodded as well.

"The rest of you, stay here, tend and protect the farm," Danny said to his remaining friends.

"Y-yessir!" Lilymon said, saluting as Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander nodded.

"We'll have a long day tomorrow, so rest up," he told them before continuing eating. Once their bellies were full, they went to bed. Their bed were just some mattresses put together in the corner, forming a big square, with blankets and pillows around it.

Danny was lying on the center, Renamon and Lilymon on the left side, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander on the right side, all snuggled beside Danny. He had to admit, it was comforting to sleep like this, knowing that he wasn't alone in this world.

Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

_Next Day…_

Danny was busy loading some gas cans, drinks and food in the car, which he upgraded. He welded metal sheets to the side for extra protection, some spikes to the side, a makeshift ram on the front, in case they need something to rundown, and a cart made of broken car parts, to carry some of the things they find.

Danny was in the wheel as Renamon sat shotgun with Pikachu on her lap. They bid goodbye to the others before Lilymon opened the gates, letting the car through. The sun was still rising, so the sky was an orange sky slowly turning blue.

"To the great unknown," Danny said as he drove the car to the sandy horizon. "Too bad the radio's down. We could use some tune. You guys know any tunes?"

Renamon and Pikachu just blinked as Danny kept blabbering as they drove through the red desert. They passed through dead and dried trees, dried skeletons and green puddles. After a few hours of blabbering about types of cheese, Pikachu pointed at something on the side of the road, hoping it would stop Danny from talking. He stopped and saw that it was an abandoned gas station with the sign on the ground.

"Whoa, that's a find," Danny commented as he stopped in front of it. He looked around to see if there were any monsters nearby. "Keep your eyes and ears open."

They exited the car as Danny picked up his bow, quiver and long knife from the backseat. The three walked towards the gas station, entering it. It looked like a hurricane came through the place, with the items strewn across the floor, some of the contents spilling to the ground.

"Hm…it's a mess," Danny said as he picked up the nearest bottle on the ground, which was ketchup. "But some are salvageable. Gather anything you can."

Renamon and Pikachu nodded and looked around the store. Danny looked behind the counter, seeing an opened cash register with graying bills and rusty coins. He checked under the counter and grabbed some big plastic bags to carry all the stuff they found and joined Renamon and Pikachu.

He grabbed the unopened bags of chips, pastries, candy, gum and instant noodles. Renamon was in the broken fridges, grabbing the unopened beverages and putting them in the bags. Pikachu was grabbing bandages, gauze, disinfectants and vitamins.

Soon, they used all of the plastic bags, cleaning up the shelves. Danny nodded at a job well done before he noticed a door near the counter. He walked towards it, thinking he could find some more stuff. He tested the knob and saw that it was locked. He stood back and kicked the door, knocking it off of its rusted hinges.

He coughed as dust kicked up from the door hitting the ground. He turned on the flashlight on his headband, lighting up the place. Suddenly, a monster wearing a faded red vest appeared and roared at him, running towards him at a snail's pace.

He quickly unsheathed his knife and slashed at the monster across the neck, causing green blood to spill, before he twirled the blade downwards and stabbed it between the eyes, killing it quickly. He pulled the knife out of its head, causing it to fall to the ground.

He flicked the green blood off the blade before walking further, blade at the ready. Renamon and Pikachu quickly came in after they heard the roar. The followed him in case there was another monster.

"You…Okay?" Renamon asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Danny said with a smile as they reached the storage room, which was full of boxes of foods, drinks, and household supplies. "We hit the jackpot."

A few minutes later, Danny was checking out the gas pump, filling some gas containers he found from the storage. Renamon was piling the boxes and bags of the supplies they found on the cart while Pikachu kept watch to make sure there was no monsters nearby.

Danny hummed as he emptied the station. There wasn't much left, but he managed to fill three and a half gas cans. As he put the nozzle back and walked to the car, there was a sudden breeze and a piece of paper accidentally slapped him on the face.

Surprised, he stumbled back a bit before he grabbed the paper off his face. He saw that it was a newspaper.

"Who still reads newspapers?" he commented as he looked at it. The ink was faded and blurred, so he couldn't see the date. The only thing left was the name of the newspaper; _Metroville Tribune. _"Metroville…Never heard of that place before, but then again, I was never good at geography."

Looking up, he saw that it was almost midday. Seeing that there was time, and this was the first clue of another town, he decided to go further. He grabbed a big, folded paper, unfolding it, showing a map. At the center, it was a crude drawing of Amity Park. Just a few meters below it, he drew the ruined gas station. Nodding, he pocketed it and went back to the car, with Renamon entering shotgun and Pikachu jumping to her lap.

"You to ready?" Danny asked, looking at the two, who nodded. "Then next stop, Metroville."

He turned the car on and, now with more supplies, made their way to the direction where the newspaper flew from. They rode through the red sands, on the cracked concrete road. Though they stopped on a bridge to eat lunch.

They sat on the ledge, eating bread and a thermos of tomato soup. He looked at the area, spotting a slow monster. As he thought about it, even though those mutant monsters are the same, they seem to vary.

From what he gathered, there were three types: the average, slow monsters, like the ones below them, the giant, strong monsters, like the one he fought when he first met Pikachu and the others, and the fast and strong types, like the one Alpha turned too. It felt like one of those games with the mutated zombies.

He hoped there wasn't a super strong, smart and fast boss-type mutant monster out there. That would suck for him.

"Hm?" Renamon said, perking up. She grabbed Danny's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Something wrong, Renamon?" he asked, looking at Renamon. She grunted and pointed at the end of the highroad. Danny looked at where she was pointing and saw that it was some buildings. "That must be Metroville! Alright!"

They quickly got in the car and drove towards the city. The closer they got the city, they saw how damaged the city is, with the buildings broken, dirty and looking unstable, the roads covered in overturned cars and bones. They stopped at the edge of the city, since the car couldn't move through it with the overturned cars blocking the way.

"Keep your eyes and ears opened," Danny said as he notched an arrow, looking cautious.

The two nodded and followed Danny as he entered the city. Unlike Amity Park, the buildings were standing tall and didn't look like a sandstorm went through the place.

"Man, this place is looking better than Amity Park," Danny commented as he looked around. "But it'll take days to fortify it."

"Raa!" they looked and saw about a group of slow mutants.

Danny pulled his string and fired, hitting one of the mutants on the head, killing it and notched another one, firing and hitting another one on the head. Renamon grabbed a manhole cover on the ground and threw it towards the monsters, hitting three, knocking their heads off. Pikachu jumped to a car near the monsters and fired bolts of lighting, electrocuting them.

There were still some monsters, so Danny pulled out his knife and charged. He slashed at the monsters with Renamon beside him and Pikachu providing support. Soon, they were covered in green blood as Danny stabbed the last mutant on the top of its head.

"Man, good workout," Danny commented as he grabbed the mutant's clothes and used it to rub the blood of his knife before sheathing it and grabbing the arrows he used stuck on the monsters. He then looked at Pikachu, Renamon and at himself. "Man, we are going to need a looong bath."

Pikachu and Renamon shook the blood off them, but some still got stuck on their fur. They continued on their search of the city but didn't see anything worth of value. They would have entered the buildings, but it seemed risky with just the three of them.

They just kept walking through the streets, looking for a store they could raid for supplies. Suddenly, Pikachu stopped and his ears perked up. Danny noticed him and stopped.

"You hear something, buddy?" he asked as he strained his ears.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he led the group to the left.

Meanwhile, a pair were running for their lives. They seem to be wearing similar outfits, a red, skintight suit with black gloves, boots and panties under orange belts with a black and yellow 'i' on the chest surrounded by orange. The oldest was a curvaceous, beautiful woman with a side-bob cut brown hair and brown eyes, looking to be in her early forties, and the youngest one was a petite, pretty girl with long, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes, appearing to be fifteen, her body developing. Both their outfits were torn, revealing some skin.

The two were attacked by a large group of monsters, who captured someone who was with them, a woman with white hair. They tried to help, but without their powers, they were useless. They watch in horror as the woman died horribly, where the monsters had their way with her.

They then ran since the monsters were after them now, their erections still raging. Some managed to grab on them, but all they lost were pieces of their clothes. But now they were trapped in an alley, with nowhere to run.

"Violet, stay behind me," the woman said in fear as she put the young girl behind her protectively, grabbing a brick on the ground, ready to bash a monster's head.

"Mom…" Violet said to her mom, feeling afraid as the monsters neared them, looking at them lustfully.

Just as the monsters neared them, an arrow suddenly struck in the head, killing it and surprising the two girls. Suddenly, a metal ladder slid from the fire escape, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Quick!" a voice exclaimed, causing them to look up and saw Danny, firing another arrow. "Get up!"

The two looked at Danny before each other before at the monsters. The mom quickly led her daughter to the ladder and quickly followed her as Danny kept firing. Once they were up, Danny pulled the ladder up and led the two women to the roof as the monsters roared in anger for losing their prey.

Once they were on the roof, the two were shocked to see Renamon and Pikachu. They then saw Danny looking at them weirdly, his eyes teary.

"A-are you okay?" Violet asked, looking worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Danny said as he wiped his eyes, smiling. "It's just that…I-I thought I was the only human left…I'm just so happy…"

And he was. He lost hope that there weren't any other humans out there, that he was the last one. And now there were two more humans. He couldn't be happier. Blinking, Danny pinched his arm to see if he was dreaming, and it hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he noticed them looking tired. He grabbed the water bottle attached to his hip and gave it to them. "Here, drink. I have some food back in the car. Follow me."

Danny, Pikachu and Renamon started walking as Violet and her mom drank from the water bottle, happily finishing the water. The two then followed Danny, since he was the first person they've seen in a long while after this happened.

"I'm Danny, by the way," Danny said, turning to the two as they neared the edge of the roof. "Danny Fenton. And the little fella is Pikachu and the tall fox is Renamon."

Pikachu waved as Renamon just nodded to the two people.

"I'm Helen Parr," the mother said as she introduced herself before putting a hand on Violet. "And this is my daughter, Violet."

"Thanks for saving me and my mom back there," Violet said as they climbed down through another fire escape.

"Don't mention it," Danny said with a grin. "You're lucky Pikachu heard you."

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Still…thank you," Helen said gratefully.

As they walked back to the car, Danny noted their clothes. Not that they were torn and revealing some skin, but that they looked like his hazmat suit, when he used to have powers.

"Hey, those clothes…" Danny said, getting their attention. "They kinda look like superhero clothes."

The two looked at each other before at Danny.

"Well…it's not like it matters," Violet said to Helen, who nodded.

"See, Danny, my daughter and I used to be Supers before any of this," Helen said as she gestured at the city.

"Supers?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, heroes, people with powers," Violet explained.

"Wait, you guys had powers too?" Danny asked, shocked.

"What do you mean? You're a super too?" Violet said, surprised.

"You could say that," Danny said as they neared the city limits. "Since there's no paparazzi, I guess I could share. I used to have powers too. Though…I lost them when the world ended…"

"…Did you have a hero name?" Violet asked.

"Danny Phantom, that was my hero name," Danny replied with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Danny Phantom?" Helen mused, trying to remember a hero with that name. "Sorry, never heard of you."

"Really?" Danny asked, looking surprise. "Well, I never heard of Metroville too. Weird. What powers did you guys had?"

"Um…I used to turn invisible and make forcefields," Violet replied.

"My body used to be elastic," Helen said, looking at her body. "You?"

"I had Ghost powers," Danny said. "I could phase through walls, disappear and fly. Oh, and shot green beams."

"That sounds cool," Violet commented. They finally reached the car, where Danny handed them some of the food they found in the gas station. Mother and daughter hungrily ate the pastries.

"Um…Do you guys have a place to stay?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his head as the two looked at him. "Because if you don't, I-I live in a Bunker, and we have food, water and stuff. You two would be safe there."

Helen and Violet stared at a nervous Danny before looking at each other. He was nervous as they whispered to themselves, thinking that he may have frightened them. The two then looked at him and smiled.

"We would love to, thank you," Helen said with a smile. Danny looked at the before smiling happily.

The group then climbed in the car, Danny handed the girls his weapons as he sat on the driver's seat, with Renamon and Pikachu taking shotgun. The two new people climbed on the backseat, holding his weapons. Danny then pulled out his map and drew a picture of the town next to a highroad bridge drawing and wrote 'Metroville' on the bottom of the drawing.

"Everyone comfy?" he asked, and they all nodded. "Then next stop, home!"

Danny turned the car around and headed back to the Bunker. The sun started setting, the pale orange slowly overtaken by dark blue. As he drove through the abandoned highway, he looked at the rear-view mirror and saw Helen and Violet sleeping, with the daughter resting her head on Helen's shoulder. He looked and saw Pikachu sleeping on Renamon's lap. Only the Digimon was awake with him.

"_They did have a long day," _he thought with a smile as he drove them back home. "It's been a good day, Renamon."

"Hm…" Renamon grunted with a nod.

**And we're done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you're confused why Helen and Violet are here, I explained it last chapter, the theory I forgot the name of, involve an explosive shockwave that pulled together after some time. If you know that theory, review it to me. As to why they don't have their powers, well, the Ectoshockwave that destroyed the world turned them from Supers to normal people, though it didn't affect the Pokémon and Digimon.**

**Helen and Violet won't be the only characters Danny will meet from other universes. There will be other characters appearing later on, surviving the cruel world full of mutated horny monsters. **

**Oh, and as to why I did that to Mirage, not all characters will survive, so some had to die. **

**Well, next chapter, attraction, hehehe. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Since it's premade, I don't know the reviews while typing this. Well, last chapter, Danny found out that he isn't the last human alive! Hurray for him! What adventures will they have? Also, remember, this is M-rated, hehehehe. **

**Go ahead and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Burning Desires

"Guys, we're here," he said as he stopped in front of the gates, already nighttime. "Back in the Bunker."

Pikachu woke up from Renamon's lap, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked out and smiled, happy to be back. Helen and Violet slowly woke up, cutely rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Their eyes widened when they saw the gates, which started opening. Danny drove through the gates and parked near his ruined home.

"Welcome to Casa Fenton!" Danny declared to the Parrs. "Population: seven, plus two."

"Seven?" Violet asked as they exit the car.

"Char!"

"Squirt!"

"Bulba!"

"W-welcome!"

Helen and Violet were surprised to see strange creatures run towards them happily. They gathered around Danny, jumping up and down while Lilymon hugged him, rubbing her cheek on his cheek.

"I missed you guys too," he said with a grin before he gestured at Helen and Violet. "And look, we didn't come home alone!"

They turned and were shocked to see the two humans. A second later, they gather around them, looking excited. Since they didn't look like those mutants that tried to rape them, the two humans weren't scared. Violet even petted Squirtle, smiling happily.

"So, you guys want the tour?" Danny asked before noting their dirty appearance. Now that he remembered, he, Pikachu and Renamon were dirty too. "Or do you want to clean up first? The shower is over there. I'll go and look for some clothes for you guys to wear."

The pair's eyes widened as they heard the word shower. It's been ages since they cleaned themselves from the dirt, sweat and grim from surviving in Metroville.

"Renamon, lead them to the shower, and maybe join them, Pikachu, you join them too," Danny said to Renamon and Pikachu, who nodded and led the two to where the shower was located while Danny turned to the others. "You guys, go and unload the car. We found a big haul."

They cheered and ran to the cart behind to the car, grabbing the boxes and plastic bags. Danny smiled at them before he walked inside, climbing to the second floor. After searching, he found his mom's old hazmat suits undamaged. Good thing they were stretchy and skintight, one size fits all.

He grabbed two for them, as well as some towels. He then walked back out and towards the shower. He could hear the water running.

"Helen, Violet," he called, causing the water to stop. "Here are the towels and some clothes. Hope you don't mind hazmat. The other clothes were badly damaged."

"It's fine!" Helen called from behind the curtains. "Thank you, Danny!"

"I'll just leave it here," he put the towels and clothes on a hanging rack nearby, where he put his towels. "Call if you need anything."

He walked away to give them some privacy. He then went to the workshop located in the place that used to be the living room. He walked to the table and removed his armor, which was covered in dried, green blood. He started cleaning the armor and his knife, so they wouldn't rust.

He removed the dried blood with a wet rag before drying it with a dry rag until it was shiny. For the knife, he did the same, but also used a whetstone to sharpen it so it wouldn't get dull.

Once he was done cleaning, he heard some footsteps. He turned and saw a freshly cleaned and clothed Helen and Violet, drying their hair and wearing the hazmat suits, which fitted their bodies nicely. Pikachu was being held by Violet.

"Oh, hey," Danny said as he stood up. "Hope the clothes are comfortable."

"They're fine, nothing we're not used too," Helen said, since it actually felt comfortable. "We saved you some water."

"Thanks," Danny said as he grabbed a spare hazmat suit and his towel. "I needed to clean up. The sofa is downstairs. Go and rest up."

The two nodded, feeling like they wanted to rest after a long day. Danny watched them go before he walked to the shower. He saw the others finishing unloading the cart, but he couldn't find Renamon. He walked to the shower, and saw her standing there, her arms crossed, still covered in green blood.

"Renamon?" he asked, surprised that she was still dirty.

"…Bath…" she said as she waited for him, removing the cloth on her arms.

"You want to take a bath with me?" Danny asked, to which she nodded, her face turning red. "Okay then. Let's go."

He put the towel and new clothes on the rack before he removed the hazmat. They were functional, but really tight. Maybe he should go back to Metroville someday and look for a tailor shop they could raid since most of the clothes he found here were too damaged to be used other than emergency bandages. Once he was naked, he and Renamon entered the shower. He turned on the water and enjoyed the warm water, letting steam rise.

He grabbed the bar of soap and started lathering him and Renamon. The fox Digimon held a moan as she let Danny rub soap over her fury body, biting her lips. Once they were covered in bubbles, they rinsed it off until they were clean. Renamon shook the water off her as Danny grabbed the towel and dried himself. Once he was dry, he put on the clean hazmat suit. He would have worn some underwear, but his last pair became unwearable and the rest were destroyed.

Once they were clean and he was clothed, Danny picked up his dirty clothes and put it in the laundry pile. He and Renamon walked back to the Bunker. There, he saw Helen and Violet reading some books or being entertained by Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Lilymon.

"You guys doing okay?" Danny asked as he and Renamon walked towards them.

"Yes," Helen said with a smile. "It's nice to be in a safe place…It's been so rough…"

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod. "You guys hungry? I have some canned goods, bread dough and drinks. We even found some cup noodles."

"Whatever you have is fine," Helen said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry I could eat anything," Violet said as she put Bulbasaur down.

Seeing that they found a great haul, and there were more people, Danny made a feast. He opened some cornbeef, spam, chili, corn and soup, boiling and frying them, baked a lot of bread and some pastries they acquired earlier, like Marmalade Buns and Cream-filled Buns.

The group then ate the feast, enjoying the food. Helen and Violet were happily smiling, with the great food, good company and safe place, it was the first time they felt relax after the world ended. They were lucky they were founded by Danny. They shuddered at what would happen if they got captured by those mutated monsters.

"So, how about I give you guys the tour tomorrow?" Danny suggested to the two as he drank his bottle of juice. "It's late and you guys had a long day."

"Sleep sounds nice right now," Helen said, covering a yawn. "It'll be nice to have a nice sleep for once."

Once the food was gone and everyone was full and sleepy, they decided to go to sleep. Danny and Lilymon grabbed two extra mattresses, blankets and some pillows for Helen and Violet. They put it near their bed.

"Here you go, a bed for two," he said to the mother and daughter, who looked ready to fall over.

"Thank you," Helen said as she and Violet got in the covers. "You didn't have to do any of these."

"Anyone would have done the same," Danny said with a smile before he yawned. "Well, good night you guys."

"Goodnight," the two said to him as they got comfortable. A few seconds later, they were sound asleep, cuddled next to each other. Danny smiled at them as he, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Renamon and Lilymon got comfortable in their bed.

"Goodnight," he said as he closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him, and the anxious feeling of thinking he was the last human in his gut was gone.

_The Next Day…_

Danny woke up and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked around the Bunker and saw a pair sleeping next to them. It took him a minute to remember before he grinned. He saw that Renamon was gone. She was always the first one to rise.

He gently moved so he wouldn't wake the others before he went to start his morning routines. He walked up to the surface, where Renamon seemed to be meditating. It was a cool morning, waking him up instantly.

"Morning, Renamon," Danny said as he walked towards her. She merely grunted and nodded, her usual greetings. "You ready?"

She nodded and took a fighting stance, so did Danny. The two stared at each other before Danny charged. He threw a punch that Renamon dodged before throwing a kick she blocked. Renamon then swiped at him with her paws, making him move to the side. She did a kick, but he crossed his arms to block it, pushing him a few feet away.

This was how Danny start his day, a spar with Renamon. With his powers gone, he needed to do something to defend himself, aside from the various weapons he made. Since Renamon was a great fighter, he asked to spar with her, which she agreed.

Soon, he can keep up with her instead of easily getting pinned on the ground.

After a while, he was covered in sweat as he kept throwing punches and kicks to Renamon, who was slowly getting winded. Deciding to end this quickly, she did a sweep kick, causing Danny to fall, before pinning him to the ground on his shoulders.

The two panted as Renamon stared at him intensely before Danny grinned.

"It's your win again, Renamon," Danny said as Renamon reluctantly got off him. "But I'm getting better."

The two heard something clatter, causing them to look and saw Violet, looking at them with wide eyes filled with awe.

"Oh, morning Violet," Danny greeted. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I was already awake and I heard you guys," Violet said. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"No, we were just done," Danny said with a smile as he removed the upper part of the hazmat, letting sweat rapidly drip down on the ground. "It's a good way to exercise."

Violet was staring at his bare chest, eying the muscles he gained from farming, mining, blacksmithing and fighting. She blushed as she kept staring, noting his abs.

"_Wow…Look at that body. He's so hot…" _she thought as she kept staring.

"So, you hungry?" he asked, causing her to jump out of her staring.

"S-sure," Violet said, controlling her blush. She quickly walked down the Bunker with Danny and Renamon slowly following her.

When they got down, they saw everyone else awake. Helen was yawning and stretching before she saw Danny, sweat and upper torso bare.

"_Oh my! Look at his body," _Helen thought as she stared at Danny's chest and abs._ "He isn't older than Violet, yet he has a body like that…"_

"Morning, Helen," Danny said as he grabbed a fresh hazmat top and put it on. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I-I slept alright, thanks," Helen said, a blush forming on her face. "It's been so long since I had a nice sleep like that.

"Well, after breakfast, how about I show you guys around the place," Danny said as he grabbed some food from their pile.

"That would be nice," Helen said.

After eating their breakfast of soup and bread, Danny showed Helen and Violet around as the others started doing their usual chores. Danny started the tour in the Bunker, which had the beds, food, plates, bowls, utensils, pots, pans, the stove, oven and dining table.

He then led them to the underground lake, and they were at awe to see the beautiful waterfall and lake, the rich soil and ores that he harvested before meeting them.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Violet said in awe.

"Yeah," Danny said with a grin as he stood next to the two. "We were lucky to find this place. We were just looking for some soil, and we found this."

"Where does the water come from?" Helen asked, pointing at the waterfalls.

"I don't know," Danny said with a shrug. "I tried to find out, but the waterfall makes it impossible to climb."

Helen nodded as she looked at the waterfall before they climbed back up.

He then showed them the forge, which used to be the living room. Helen was impressed that Danny did this all by himself, though he commented he had help with his friends, and remembered things he watched in BooTube. He showed them the weapons he crafted, and asked if they should have some, in case something happened that they needed defending themselves, and they said they'll think about it.

He then took them outside. They saw his farm and felt happy to see green sprouting from the ground, probably because they saw nothing but red sand and dead trees, so seeing a bud makes them happy. He also showed them the walls, which kept the Bunker safe from mutant zombies.

He then showed them to the top of the house, giving them the view of the area around them.

"Wow," Violet said as she looked at the red sands, her hair fluttering in the wind. "What a view."

"It is, isn't it?" Danny agreed as the three of them looked at the view. There was a strange beauty in the devastated world that made them want to look at it. "…It's nice to share this view with others…it makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore…"

"Well, you're not really alone," Violet commented as she saw the others watering the plants, filling the tanks with water and checking the wall.

"I know, and I'm glad they're here with me," Danny said with a smile as he looked at his friends. "But…well…they're not like me, so it kinda feels lonely…"

"Yeah, I know how you mean," Violet said with a smile.

"But don't worry, you're not alone anymore," Helen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're here. And who knows, you found us, so maybe there are others out there too."

"You're right…" Danny said as he looked at the horizon. "I'm not alone…"

The three enjoyed the view in silence before they all went back down.

"So, what can we do?" Helen asked as they stopped in front of the farm.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, blinking.

"Well, we can't just sit around doing nothing," Helen explained. "What can we do to help you."

"Well…I can use help carrying some supplies I found during scavenging," Danny commented, musing. "And I'd need help farming… and fixing some gears…Sure, there's a lot of things you guys can help me with."

"Just tell us how and we'll do it," Violet said with a smile.

"Great, then just watch and learn," Danny said as they reached the plants.

Danny then showed Helen and Violet the chores he does. He showed them how to turn on the sprinklers, the holes he was digging to fill with soil and plant the seeds there later, then he showed them the scraps he gathered from his scavenge, showing them the car that they used to get here. He then showed them the gates, one facing the desert and one facing the ruined Amity Park. He then showed them the place he regularly sparred with Renamon, as well as training with his weapons.

"Hm…Maybe I should train with you guys," Helen said as she rubbed her chin. "I don't have my powers anymore, so I need a way to defend myself."

"That makes sense," Violet said, nodding. "I should join too. I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Honey, you're not a burden," Helen said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Sure, it'll be great to have more sparring buddies," Danny said as they continued on their tour. "Well, that's all, for now."

"For now?" Violet asked, tilting her head.

"Well, with you guys here, maybe I should make rooms," Danny commented. "I could mine a hallway next to the lab. Make some rooms for you two, and others."

"That's nice," Helen said with a smile. "We could help you with that. More hands mean better quality."

"There's a lot of things to do," Danny commented as he looked at the walled area as Renamon, Lilymon, Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaus and Charmander gathered around them. He then turned to Helen and Violet. "Good thing we have two new pair of hands."

Helen and Violet smiled at him as he turned to them.

"Well, let's get to work," he said to them with a smirk.

For the next three months, it became livelier in the Bunker. Helen and Violet quickly adapted to their new life, helping Danny in anyway they can. With the new pair of extra hands, Danny decided to make another plot of land to farm on, since the first plot was growing nicely, the sprouts growing taller and healthier, buds already appearing. He also made armors and weapons for the two. He and Renamon also helped the two train in hand-to-hand and weapon combat. Helen seems to be doing well, and Violet was getting the hang of it.

With two extra pair of hands, he was able to scavenge through the city twice as productive, grabbing some materials he could use, to make extra sprinklers for the new plot of land. And like he said, he started building a hallway in the bunker. Using the parts they scavenged, like metal sheets for hallways and dead wood to make planks.

With everyone helping with the digging, he managed to make a good hallway, as well as a few rooms. They managed to make about half a dozen rooms, and one was for Danny and his furry friends, while another one was for Helen and Violet to share. He also made improvements with the shower, making a bath house, even added a bathtub in it.

Right now, they were currently doing their daily sparring sessions. Danny was sparring with Helen while Renamon was helping Violet with her forms and stances. The others were doing their own training.

"You're getting pretty good, Helen," Danny commented as he blocked a punch from Helen before he threw a punch, which she dodged.

"You're not bad yourself," Helen said with a smirk.

She tried to kick him, but he blocked it before he lunged forward, attempting to grab her shoulders to pin her down. Helen quickly moved back to avoid his hands, but he still managed grabbed her. Danny's eyes widened as his hands landed on Helen's breasts. Shocked, the two toppled to the ground, causing Danny to accidentally squeeze her breasts.

"_Holy shit, they're huge!_" he thought as he felt them through the hazmat, feeling the outline of her nipples. _"And so soft…"_

A few seconds later, he realized what was happening, so he quickly stood up, stammering apologies. But Helen wasn't listening, she was looking at something with wide eyes and a growing blush. Confused, he followed her line of sight and blushed in embarrassment, since a tent was pitched in front of his hazmat pants.

Helen wasn't the only one who was looking; Violet, Renamon and Lilymon were looking at his erection with wide eyes, blushing deeply.

Danny quickly covered his erection, chuckling in embarrassment.

"Well…That's it for me…" he said, moving away from the group. "I'm gonna…gonna go take breather. You guys just keep doing what you're doing…"

He quickly walked away while crouching to hide his erection, going in the house, leaving the group. The females were still standing there in a daze, various thoughts coming through their heads.

"_I still can't believe he's the same age as Violet." _Helen thought as she bit her lip, trying to fight back her blush.

"_I want to see it again," _Violet thought, hiding a smirk and giggle behind her hands.

"…_Big…" _Lilymon thought bashfully, holding her cheeks as she tried to control her blush.

"…_Strong…" _Renamon thought with a blush, looking at the direction where Danny ran, her tail wagging happily.

Danny was in his room, covering his red face, his erection still there. He groaned as he rubbed his face. Sad to say, but this isn't the first time this happened.

_Flashback…_

Danny, who was wearing only a towel, was walking to the shower room. He pulled the curtains, where he saw Helen covered in bubbles, her back turned to him. She was bend forward, so he got an eyeful of her big ass.

She gasped as she stood straight and turned around, covering her chest and bending forward to cover her crotch as Danny backed away, covering his eyes with both hands. He didn't notice his towel loosening, causing it to fall and giving Helen a clear view of his erection.

Danny tried to run out of the shower room, only to run into a towel-clad Violet, causing them to fall to the ground. Blinking, he looked down and saw a blushing Violet, who's towel opened up. And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, his erection was between her legs.

At dinner time, there was an awkward air that lasted for a week.

_Flashback End…_

Thankfully, Helen understood that it was an accident, and that his erection was a natural reaction for a boy his age. Violet understood too, though it didn't remove the awkwardness when their eyes met.

Sadly, that was when all the embarrassing accidents started happening.

One time, he accidentally walked in on Violet using the restroom.

Another time, he accidentally tripped and fell on Helen, his head landing between her breasts.

And then the time he walked in their room, carrying their weapons, only to find them changing clothes.

Not to mention when he tried to relieve himself, Renamon and Lilymon would walk in on him.

With every encounter like that, he would have an erection. He couldn't help himself, he was still a teenage boy filled with hormones. And since there was no internet or magazines, Helen and Violet, along with Renamon and Lilymon, were the only females around, so he used them to pleasure himself in secret. He knows its shameful, but he couldn't help himself.

Luckily, they didn't know.

Sighing, he pulled down his pants and, with the image of Helen in mind, started stroking himself, unaware that someone was watching him.

Helen was peeking through Danny's door, watching him stroke his dick, a deep blush on her face. She could hear Danny moaning her name as she pleasured himself, causing her to smirk.

"Helen…Ng…H-Helen…" he grunted as he stroked himself harder.

"_That's right, use me to pleasure yourself, you naughty boy," _Helen thought as she stared at his pulsing erection. Her hands suddenly went to her breasts and pussy, pleasuring herself.

Ever since he accidentally walked in on her that day in the showers, Helen felt like something changed.

_Flashback…_

Helen was happily rubbing herself with soap, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of bubbles on her skin. Once she was sure her upper body was clean, she bent down to soap her legs. Suddenly, the curtains opened, and then she heard a gasp. She turned and saw Danny with nothing but a towel on, staring at her ass in surprise.

Surprised, she stood straight and turned to face him, bending down to cover herself. She watched as Danny covered his eyes and walked back, unaware that his towel fell. She then saw the biggest dick in her life, standing straight. She was so shocked by it that she forgot about her predicament.

"_Oh, my goodness! He's bigger than Bob!" _she thought as her mind tried to process what she was seeing.

She didn't even notice her daughter falling to the ground with a naked boy with an erection. She just stood there in a daze, feeling something stirring inside.

_Flashback End…_

Since then, Helen could feel desire every time she looked at Danny. She, of course, fought off the urges. After all, she was a married woman with a daughter, and Danny was the same age as her daughter. It was wrong to be attracted to him. Besides, she could see that her daughter has taken a liking to Danny.

But as the days go by, she could feel her sense of morality slowly crumbling with every accident, every time she saw his erection.

Like the time they were in a closed space, hiding from mutants during a scavenging in the town, where her back was firmly pressed on his front, and she could feel his dick pressed between her butt cheeks.

She remembered feeling hot and her heart beating loudly as she resisted the urge to rub his dick with her ass.

Then the time he was helping her put in screwing the lightbulb, with him holding the ladder. She accidentally fell on him, and it ended with her sitting on his face. She then saw that a tent pitching in his pants, so she _struggled _to get off, _accidentally _rubbing her ass on his face.

Soon, she started touching herself during the silence of night, while her daughter was sleeping on the bed next to her. She would bite her lips to prevent her moans from escaping, as she fingered her pussy and squeezed her breasts, thinking about Danny and his erect cock.

She imagined stroking his cock, how it would feel holding it, then she imagined licking and sucking his cock, before she massaged it between her breasts. And then, she imagined herself finally penetrated by his cock.

Though after she climaxed, staining her bed and sheets, she would feel ashamed. She couldn't believe she would finger herself while imagining a boy the same age as her daughter, the boy who saved them and gave them food and shelter.

She tried to fight off her desires, by being a mother figure to Danny, doing his laundry, helping him clean and such, and when she does masturbate, she would think of her dead husband, but she stopped doing those after she saw him masturbate in his room, while saying her name.

She quickly ran to her room, her heart beating wildly. Unable to control herself, she started touching herself until she climaxed, moaning Danny's name. Since then, she stopped fighting and feeling guilty, and started causing accidents that would gave him an erection, just like today, where he fell and touched her breasts.

And whenever he would pleasure himself, Helen would make sure the others were bust before she would watch Danny stroke himself. Sometimes, she would hear him moan her name, sometimes Violet's name would be moaned, and then Renamon and Lilymon.

Currently, she was watching him increase his pace, moaning her name. She increased her pace as well, feeling herself getting close.

"Agh~! Helen!" Danny moaned as he climaxed.

"Ng~!" Helen bit her lips as she climaxed as well. She could feel her juices pool inside the crotch of her hazmat pants. She quickly stood up on shaky legs before going to her room.

She grabbed a new pair of hazmat suit and a towel. She stripped down, covered in sweat and pussy juice leaking down her legs. She then wiped the sweat off her body, as well as the juices between her legs. Once she was dry, she put on the new suit while putting the wet one in the laundry room.

"I can't take it anymore," she groaned as she lied on her bed, rubbing her face. "I…I need his cock…"

She needed to find a way to finally satisfy herself. Her fingers can't do anymore, she needed a cock inside her.

_Later…_

Danny was looking through some binoculars, looking for a wood source to make more planks. He mused before he spotted some trees near Amity Park. He spotted about maybe a dozen or so trees. By the distance, it would take about half an hour to get from here to there.

With a nod, he went back down to grab his tools and provisions, an ax, saw, water and bread. He then walked to the others, who were outside, farming.

"Hey, where are you going?" Violet asked, looking at Danny.

"Just gonna chop some lumber," Danny replied as he attached the cart to the back of the car. "Be back in a bit. Pikachu, Renamon, with me."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he ran and hopped on Danny's shoulder as Renamon nodded.

Helen's eyes widened since she saw an opportunity to be alone with Danny.

"Wait, maybe I should come too, to help out," she said as she walked towards Danny.

"If you want to, then sure," Danny said with a smile.

Helen nodded, mentally cheering at her chance to finally have sex after so many months. The three got on the car and waited for Lilymon to open the gates. Once it was open, Danny drove the car to the direction of the dead trees.

"Um…Helen," Danny said as they were halfway there. "I…I want to apologize for…you know, this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Helen said with a small smile. "It was just an accident. It's not like it was on purpose."

"Thanks," Danny said with a smile before he kept on driving.

Meanwhile, Helen's heart was beating fast as they neared their destination. Finally, this was the chance she was waiting for, to finally satisfy her burning desires. Though the motherly side of her thought about what her daughter might do, but the woman in her can't handle it anymore.

They finally reached the forest of dead trees, and the four exited the car. Pikachu hopped of Danny's shoulder while Danny handed Helen an extra axe. Pikachu was on lookout, while Renamon, Helen and Danny were in charge of cutting trees.

Renamon went alone, since she was strong enough to cut trees on her own, while Danny and Helen went as a pair. As they walked, Danny noticed Helen swaying her hips, causing him to stare at her ass. He gulped as he fought down his erection, not noticing Helen's smirk as she kept swaying her hips.

"Are you okay, Danny?" she asked, slightly turning her head to hide her smirk as she kept enticing him with her ass.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, trying to look at anything other than her ass.

Helen smirked before she faked trip, falling on all fours and dropping her ax, her ass sticking right at Danny, giving him an even better view.

"Ow~," she moaned as she swayed her ass in the air, causing Danny to follow the movements in a hypnotic daze.

"A-are you okay?" Danny asked as he quickly moved in front of her, to both help her up and avoid staring at her ass.

"I'm fine," Helen said as she looked at him.

"Here," Danny said, offering a hand up.

**Well, lemon time. Hope you enjoy it.**

"_Now or never," _Helen thought as she lifted her hand. She moved her hand to avoid his hand, and she went directly to his crotch. Danny yelped as he felt her hand on his crotch, gripping his erecting dick. "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh my, are you alright, Danny? You seem…a little hard."

"I-I'm-ng!-fine," he said as he felt Helen moving her hand on his crotch.

"Hm…here, let me check on you," Helen said as she swiftly undid the belt and armor.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed before she pulled his pants down, freeing his erect cock, accidentally hitting Helen's face.

"Wow," Helen said with a seductive smirk as she stared at Danny's twelve-inch dick, feeling the heat and smelling the musky scent. "What a big boy you are. Did staring at my ass turn you on so much?"

She enjoyed his stammers as he tried to think of an excuse. He stopped when she grabbed his dick, causing him to yelp.

"There's no point lying," Helen said as she moved her hand to stroke him, making him moan. "I know you've been masturbating, using me, my daughter, Lilymon and Renamon."

Danny stood still, shocked and embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's only natural for a well-endowed young man to be aroused," Helen said as she rubbed her cheek on the side of his cock. "How about you let mommy help you?"

Without waiting for a reply, she started licking his dick, from base to tip. She moaned, enjoying the taste. Once it was wet enough, Helen suddenly put the entire thing in her mouth. She could feel it hitting the back of her throat before she started moving her head. Danny, being a virgin, just stood there and moaned, never feeling like this before. He never imagined getting a blowjob, especially from a sexy woman like Helen.

"Holy shit!" Danny groaned as he grabbed Helen's head and started buckling his hips. "Your mouth feels so good, Helen!"

Helen just moaned as she kept blowing Danny. She loved the way he man handled her, gripping her hair for leverage. She suddenly grabbed his balls, causing him to jump as she fondled them. She could feel his balls tighten, causing her to increase her sucking.

"Helen, I'm cumming!" Danny exclaimed as he ejaculated in her mouth. Helen could feel the warm, thick cum going down her throat before filling her mouth. Some spilled on the ground and on her chest, her cheeks puffing. She removed the cock from her mouth, placing her hand below her mouth to catch some semen that spilled.

"Hm~," she moaned as she enjoyed the taste of semen. She swirled it in her mouth, enjoying how it felt, before swallowing it. "Yum…"

She started licking the cum off her hands, as well as scooping the ones on her breasts. Danny watched her eat his cum, turning him on again.

"Helen," he said, getting her attention. "I…I need you...I want you!"

Helen smirk as she started removing her armor and her hazmat suit. She slowly unzipped the front, letting her big breasts popped out, causing Danny to look at them in a daze, causing her to smirk. She then turned around and bend forward as she removed the lower part of the hazmat, showing off her huge ass, the thing that started everything.

Soon, all she was wearing were black gloves and boots. Danny stared mesmerized at her naked body, her breasts were large with her nipples erect, a smooth stomach, wide hips and long, slender legs. There was a patch of brown hair above her wet pussy. Helen then leaned on the tree and crouched, spreading her legs, showing her pink, wet pussy.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" she asked seductively, using her right hand to spread her pussy. "Show mommy what you've got."

Danny walked towards her, his dick throbbing as he stared at her naked body. He kneeled down and started rubbing his dick on her pussy, enjoying ho soft and warm it felt, he could feel the tip touching her hard clit. Helen moaned, enjoying his dick rubbing on her pussy.

"Stop teasing me and just put it in already," Helen panted as she grabbed the dick, making him yelp in surprise, before she lined his dick at the entrance. "Give me that dick already!"

"So…I just put it in?" Danny asked, causing Helen to look at him. "What? I've never done this before!"

"So I'm your first time? How lucky," Helen said with a smirk as she lined his dick on the entrance of her pussy. "Now, use your hips to push it in."

Danny nodded before he pushed his hips, entering her pussy. Danny never felt something so amazing before. Her mouth was nothing compared to her pussy. It was warm, tight, wet and velvety soft. It was heaven.

For Helen, her eyes were wide as she felt Danny push his dick inside her. She could feel it hitting her womb, stretching her pussy. She never felt like this with Bob before. It was like she was being ripped apart, making her wish she had her elastic powers back.

"Shit! Your pussy feels so good!" Danny exclaimed as he started buckling his hips.

"Oh God!" Helen cried as she wrapped her arms around his back as he grabbed her ass and picked her up. "Your dick is so big, it's breaking me!"

Danny gripped her ass, squeezing it tightly as they kept fucking in the forest, moaning loudly. Helen started sucking on his neck, enticing him even more.

"Man, your ass feels so nice!" Danny exclaimed as he kept squeezing her ass. "Every time I squeeze your fat ass, your pussy tightens up!"

"More! Keep fucking me!" Helen exclaimed, drool falling from her lips. "I'm almost there!"

Danny, also feeling close, increased his pace, making Helen scream.

"I'M CUMMING, DANNY!" Helen exclaimed as she almost crushed Danny's back as he pussy tightened, almost crushing his cock. Danny could feel her pussy juice gushing over his cock. Danny pulled out and squirted over her crotch and stomach. Helen sighed in satisfaction, her legs shaking and pussy dripping.

"That…was amazing…" she panted with a smile. "You're good…for a virgin…"

"Helen…I'm still hard," Danny said, causing Helen's eyes to widen as she looked and saw that Danny's cock was still erect.

"No way…" Helen said in shock. She can't remember a time when Bob did it a second time after ejaculating. "…Did it get bigger?"

"Get up," Danny said as he pulled Helen up her feet. "Show my that ass of yours."

Helen was surprised by how aggressive Danny was being as he made her bend forward, making her hold on the tree to keep herself balanced. She had to admit, it was turning her on. Danny grabbed her hips and plunged his cock in her pussy, making her scream.

"Wait…slow down!" Helen cried as she gripped on the tree as Danny thrust in her pussy. "I'm still tired from last time!"

Danny ignored her as he kept thrust. He stared as her ass, bouncing erotically from his thrusting. He suddenly lifted his right hand and slapped her ass, making it jiggle.

"Kya!" Helen cried in shock from the surprise slap.

"Wow," Danny said, stopping as he stared at Helen's ass. "Your pussy tightened up…Did you enjoy getting your ass slap?"

"No!" Helen exclaimed, her face red. Danny slapped the other ass cheek, making her moaned.

"So, spanking that fat ass gets you on," Danny said with a smirk as he continued his thrusting. "That's good to know."

Helen moaned and screamed as Danny started spanking her ass, getting her to tighten her pussy. Soon, her ass started turning red and she cummed again. Danny then pulled her up, his chest touching her sweaty back, and he turned his attention to her breasts. He grabbed them from behind, making Helen moan.

"Man, your breasts are so soft," he said as he squeezed them as he kept thrusting. "And so big! I can't fit them in my hands!"

"Ah~," Helen moaned, enjoying his ministrations.

"I'm almost there, Helen," Danny whispered in her ear, making her shiver in pleasure as he increased his pace. "I'm going to cum inside your pussy."

"Do it!" Helen moaned as she started matching his movements with her hips. "Cum inside me! Fill me up!"

Danny leaned forward and started biting her neck, making her scream. He bit and suck, leaving hickey marks on her neck. After a few more thrusts, he pushed deeper and ejaculated. Helen moaned loudly as she felt his hot, thick semen fill up her pussy.

Helen turned her head to look at him before she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his head. The two kissed passionately, their tongues touching. Danny pulled out her pussy, letting his cum drip down her pussy.

"That…was…amazing," Helen panted with a smile on her face.

"I'm…still hard," Danny said, causing Helen's eyes to widen in disbelief as she looked down, and sure enough, it still hasn't softened a little. "Is this normal?"

Helen just smirked before she turned around and made out with him in renewed vigor as she rubbed her pussy on his dick, looking forward to more fun.

**You guys can come out now. Lemon is over. Just to warn you, from this point on, a lot of the future chapters will have lemons in it. And I have a feeling that it will cover a quarter or a half of the chapters…Don't know if that's awesome or sad. Well, enjoy the rest of the story.**

Unknown to the two, Renamon was on one of the trees, watching them. She was just cutting up some trees before she heard some grunts and moans. Suspicious, she took to the trees and went to the source of the sounds.

When she got there, she was shocked and surprised to see Danny and Helen having sex. After getting over her shock, she started feeling hot as she watched Danny ravish Helen like an animal. She could feel her pussy getting hot and wet as she watched them.

Soon, she started playing with herself as she watched the two from the tree tops.

_Later…_

Danny was carrying Helen on his back, dragging some lumber behind him. Helen moaned as she felt her pussy throb, her hair a little ruffled from their activity, a satisfied smile on her face. The sky was almost orange, showing that it was almost night time.

"I hope I'm not too heavy for you," she said to Danny, looking a little embarrassed at being carried by someone younger than her.

"You're not," Danny said with a smirk. "Besides, it's my fault for making you cramp your legs."

"Don't get cocky," Helen said with a cute frown.

"You're the one who was yelling for my cock a minute ago," Danny said. Suddenly, Helen's hand was gripping tightly on his neck. "Ow! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Helen smirked as she rested her chin on his shoulder. It was so long since she felt like this.

"Hey," Danny said, getting her attention. "Can we still do this?"

"Of course," Helen said as she kissed his earlobe. "There's no way our fun will end with just today. If you ever have any urges, just to come to me. Mommy will fix it for you. Maybe later, we can have a shower to clean up."

Danny blushed and had a goofy grin on his face before they made it to the car, where Pikachu and Renamon were waiting, with heaps of wood on the truck.

"Woah, that's a nice load," Danny said as he looked at the wood. "Good job, Renamon."

She blushed before huffing and turned her head. Danny just chuckled before he helped Helen in the car before putting the lumber he managed to get after he finished his fun time with Helen. Once they were in the car, Danny started driving back to their home, an eager look on his face.

**Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did. Danny finally got his V-card punched, and by a sexy MILF no less. Wonder what other fun times the two will have. And how would Violet react to her mother sleeping with someone she has her eye on. And it seems Renamon and Lilymon have a thing to their human companion. How will this affect their lives in this cruel world?**

**Next chapter, Mother vs Daughter! See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, another chapter for the apocalyptic story. Last chapter, Danny finally lost his virginity, and to a damn, hot MILF. Lucky guy. Wonder how Violet would react to seeing her mother getting some with the only guy around? Well, let's find out how.**

**Oh, and hint, Violet won't be the only female getting some action in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Happy Times

It was early in the morning, the sun barely up. Everyone in the bunker were fast asleep, except for two people. In one of the unused, unfinished room, Danny and Helen were enjoying some quality time.

**That didn't take long. Enjoy the lemon, the first of many in this chapter.**

Danny was grunting as Helen bounced on his cock, her back facing him. He watched as her bountiful ass jiggled erotically from her movement, enjoying the view.

It's been almost a month since Danny lost his virginity to Helen, and the two have been going at it with no brakes. At the beginning of their relationship, Helen was the one leading, since Danny was inexperienced. She taught him everything she knows about sex, taking full pleasure of it. But soon, Danny slowly became the dominant one in their relationship, something that Helen really enjoyed.

Whenever they got the chance to be alone, the two would be at it like wild animals in heat. They would do it in the bathroom, during their scavenging missions, on the roof, or when Helen was feeling really risky, on her bed, right next to her sleeping daughter.

He didn't know Helen could be so kinky. It actually turned him on.

"Jeez, always so horny," Danny said with a smirk as he grabbed her ass, squeezing it. Helen just moaned as she enjoyed him playing with her ass. "You're such a naughty mommy."

He then spanked her, causing her to moan, enjoying the feeling of getting her ass spank. Danny kept spanking her, enjoying how her ass rippled with every hit.

"Yes! Keep spanking this naughty mommy!" Helen cried as she started moving faster, causing Danny's dick to hit her deeper. "Agh! Yes! It feels so good!"

"Geez," Danny said with a smirk as he rubbed her ass, making her moan. "You shouldn't be so loud. What if Violet hears you?"

"I can't help it!" Helen cried as she kept rocking her hips. "It just feels so good!"

Feeling herself getting close, Helen turned around and pulled Danny towards her, causing her to fall on her back. Knowing what she wants, Danny took the lead, hooking her legs to make him go deeper. Helen moaned as she clenched the covers, Danny's rough movement making her breasts shake erotically.

"I'm…almost…there!" Helen declared, panting heavily, her pussy tightening around Danny.

"Me too!" Danny grunted, increasing his speed. I'm gonna fill you up, Helen!"

"Go ahead!" Helen exclaimed as she wrapped her arms Danny's neck, pulling him closer. "Fill me up!"

Danny, with one final push, ejaculated deep inside Helen's pussy, just as she cum. She moaned as she held on to Danny as tight as she could. Danny grunted as he kept shooting his cum inside Helen, who enjoyed the warm feeling in her pussy.

Panting and blushing, Helen suddenly kissed Danny. The two twirled their tongues as they calmed down from their high. Danny then pulled away, pulling his dick out of her pussy, which suddenly flowing with his cum.

Seeing that he was still a little hard, Danny suddenly moved up a little, placing his erection between Helen's soft breasts. Seeing what he wanted, she used her remaining strength to push her breasts together and started massaging the dick with her breasts.

"Jeez, that's the third time," Helen said with a smirk. "Yet you're still hard. Young people are so lively."

"It's all thanks to that sexy body of yours," Danny said, moving his hips, syncing with her massage. "I can fuck you all day if I can."

"You're sweet," Helen said before she started licking the tip of his dick. "Let me help you calm down."

With the base between her breasts, her mouth focused on the tip. She started sucking it, twirling her tongue around it.

"Yeah…your breasts and mouth feel amazing!" Danny said, holding on the headboard to support himself as Helen kept massaging and sucking his dick. The combination of her breasts and mouth soon made him close. "I'm cumming!"

Helen heard him, so she pulled away from his dick just as he ejaculated. Helen simply giggled as she let him ejaculate on her face, some getting on her breasts.

**First lemon of the story now completed. More will come later. So, just keep reading until you hit the next bold note or keep scrolling until you reach the next bold note. **

Danny lied next to Helen, who cleaned up her face before resting her head on Danny's chest. Both were sweaty and hot, panting, but feeling satisfied.

"Well, we better get up," Danny said as he went get up.

"C'mon, stay a few more minutes," Helen pleaded, rubbing his chest.

"As tempting at it is, we have a lot of work to do," Danny said as he gently took her hand and move it. "I'm gonna hit the showers. Wanna join me?"

"Sure," Helen said with a smile before falling back on the bed. "Just give me a few more minutes. I can barely feel my legs."

Danny smiled before he stood up, put on his clothes and exited the room. Helen watched him go before she stretched a little on her bed.

She knew this was wrong, her relationship with Danny. She's old enough to be his mother, and he's the same age as her daughter, and Violet seem to develop a crush on Danny.

But she didn't care. She never felt so good before in her life. And besides, the world was destroyed, so who cares about morals and decency? If she wanted to have sex with Danny, then she can.

"Well, I guess I rested enough," Helen said as she slowly stood up, stretching her arms and legs. "I could use a good cleaning."

As she went to get dress, she didn't notice the door opening and someone sneaking behind her.

Meanwhile, Danny sighed as he let the hot water hit him. It was nice to finally get the heater working, to have a nice hot shower after a busy day or work, or having some fun time with Helen. Just thinking about her made him horny again.

"Man, something must be wrong with me," he asked as he felt his cock hardening. "Hope Helen decides to join me. I need some relief."

He started applying some soap over his body, to get the smell of sweat and sex off him. He didn't hear the door opening or someone approaching him, before he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, hands rubbing on him.

**Second Lemon starting! This is not a drill!**

"Geez, Helen," he said as he felt the hands rubbed on his chest and towards his stomach. "We just did it earlier, and it hasn't been an hour yet."

"Wow, you have nice abs," a voice said, causing Danny's eyes to widen. He turned his head and instead of seeing the familiar and busty brunette, saw the petite and bluish-black haired Violet, smirking lustfully at him.

"Violet!" Danny exclaimed in shock as he tried to bend to hide his erection. "T-the shower's occupied!"

Violet simply smirked before she tightened her hold on Danny and went to grab his erect cock, making him yelp in surprise.

"Wow, you're so big," she said with a blush as she started stroking his dick, lathering it with bubbles. "So hot and hard."

"V-Violet-agh! W-wait-ng!" Danny cried, trying to make Violet stop, but her hands felt amazing and he was still sensitive from his recent activity with Helen. "D-don't!"

"Why?" Violet asked, not stopping her actions. "You let Mom do this to you all the time."

Danny froze when she said that. Violet, noticing how he froze, took advantage of it and pushed him to the floor. Danny found himself lying on his back on the wet ground, with Violet sitting on him, her back facing him, giving him a view of her ass, which was not as big as Helen's, was still an eye catcher.

"What? You think I wouldn't notice you guys fucking around?" Violet said as she rubbed her pussy on his stomach as she grabbed his cock, lightly squeezing it, making him groan. "I was jealous and mad at mom for taking you, but when you started dominating her, it made me excited."

She leaned forward until Danny's throbbing dick was near her face. She panted as the musky scent hit her nose. It was bigger up close, and she could feel the warmth radiating from it. She started rubbing her cheek on it, causing Danny to moan.

"Now, it's my turn to play with this dick," Violet said as she licked it from the shaft to the top.

"B-but I'm in a relationship with your mom," Danny said, grunting as he felt her wet and warm tongue all over his sensitive dick.

"So?" Violet said as she turned her head, looking at Danny. "You can fuck both of us if you want."

"W-what?" Danny said, staring at Violet in shook as she moved her hips, rubbing her pussy over his abs.

"Danny, the world is in ruined and there are fucking green monsters out there," Violet said as she shook her ass, enticing Danny. "We don't have the luxury of worrying about moralities."

Danny stopped when she said that. In this ruined world full of monsters, do the morals of their former world apply today? Hell, fucking an older woman like Helen would be frowned by their society, but today, who would care? Definitely not the monsters that tried to rape and murder them.

And if the world is ruined and they were the only people alive, they'd need to repopulate the world, and to do that, he needed to fuck both mother and daughter. So this was for the good of mankind.

Danny, with his mind made up, grabbed Violet's ass, causing her to moan. It wasn't as soft and voluptuous as Helen's ass but it still felt good to touch.

"Your hands feel so good~!" Violet moaned. She then looked at the dick on her hands, so she started giving attention to it. She started licking the tip, twirling her tongue around it, making him moan.

After she was done licking, Violet put the head in her mouth, slowly putting the rest in. She felt it touch the back of her throat, making her gag a little, before she slightly pulled back. Danny noticed, and decided to tease her a little.

"What's wrong, Vi?" he asked, smirking. "Too big for you? Helen could easily put the entire thing in her mouth. Guess you need some pointers from her."

Violet cutely glared at him, the dick still in her mouth. She started trying to go deeper, but she kept gagging. After so many attempts, she finally gave up, pulling back for air. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted slightly before she found herself pinned by Danny, who smirked at her.

"Giving up already?" Danny said as he went to grab her tits. They weren't big, but they fitted perfectly with his palms. "Don't worry, we'll work on that. For now, let me lead."

Violet pouted at him, but she started moaning when he tweaked her pink nipples. Danny grinned as he lightly pulled at her nipples, causing her to squirm under him. The expression on her face excited him. He let her right nipple go before he started sucking on it.

"Agh~!" Violet moaned as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his head, not letting him up. Danny smirked as he twirled his tongue around her hardened nipple, making her moan louder. He lightly nibbled her nipple, making her scream. "M-more!"

"How about we start the actual fun?" Danny said as he started lining his dick to her wet pussy. He saw that Violet looked a little worried. "…If you change your mind, we can stop."

"N-no," Violet said, shaking her head, looking determined. "I want this…Keep going."

Danny nodded as his dick touched the entrance of her pussy, making her jump a little. He slowly entered her pussy as gently as he can. She grunted as she dug gripped Danny's shoulders. She looked at Danny and nodded.

Danny then pushed deeper, tearing through her hymen. Tears appeared in Violet's eyes as she tried to get used to the pain. Danny suddenly leaned kissed her, which she returned. She had the Talk before with her mom, and knew that having sex for the first time is painful, but it wasn't really that bad. It hurt, but not that much.

"Okay…you can move now," she said, ending the kiss.

Danny nodded and started moving slowly. Violet groaned as she felt his dick move in and out of her pussy, some blood dripping. Soon, the slight pain was replaced by pleasure as Violet's grunts turned into loud moans.

"Ahn~!" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "G-go faster!"

Danny grinned and obliged, increasing the speed of his movements, hitting her deeper. He could feel her tighten around his cock, causing him to grunt.

"Uhn!" Danny said as he started hitting her deeper. "You're tighter than Helen, Vi! It feels so good!"

"Then fuck me harder!" Violet exclaimed before kissing him, her tongue touching his. Suddenly, Violet felt herself being lifted from the floor, feeling his hands roughly holding her ass. She was then pushed to the wall, tongues still wrestling.

Violet moaned as his tongue slowly dominated her mouth and his hands squeezing her ass. She didn't think she'd feel something like this before. It was better than playing with herself, having his cock fill her up.

She could feel herself getting closer, which Danny felt since her pussy was clamping on his dick tightly.

"Are you about to cum?" he said with a smirk.

"Y-yes!" Violet moaned. "I'm so close!"

"Then I should speed up!" Danny exclaimed before he switched Violet's position. Soon, she was bend over, her hands holding on to the walls to support herself as Danny held on to her hips.

"AGH!" Violet cried, feeling his dick hitting her deeper. "You're going in so deep! I-I think that's my cervix!"

Danny could feel his balls tighten, causing him to keep going faster. Sweat and sex juices pool underneath them as they kept going until Danny, with one last push, cummed inside Violet, who also cummed, their combined juices flowing out of their connected sexes.

Danny then pulled out of her leaking pussy as Violet suddenly lean on him, panting and sweating. She turned her head and started kissing him lovingly.

**Second lemon scene end! Take a break while I go and prep the next one.**

"That was amazing," she panted as she looked at Danny with half-lidded eyes. She looked down and saw that he was still hard. "Well, aren't you an insatiable boy."

"Wanna keep going?" Danny asked, ready to go again.

"Hell yeah," Violet said with a smirk, twirling his finger on his chest. "But how about we change location. I actually have a surprise for you."

Danny raised an eyebrow at that as Violet grabbed his hand and, without covering themselves, exited the bathhouse.

"W-wait!" Danny exclaimed as the two walked to the bunkers, naked. "At least use a towel!"

"Why?" Violet said as she saw their Pokémon and two Digimon looked at them, surprise. Though the Pokemon looked surprise, and unbothered that their human companions are naked, the Digimon were staring at Danny with wide eyes, blushes forming on their faces. Their eyes were glued to the third leg swinging between his legs, a hungry look appearing in their eyes. "Not like someone's gonna punish you for it."

She led him down the bunker and right towards her and Helen's room. Now that he thought about it, where was Helen? She said she was going to join him in the shower before Violet appeared.

"Are you ready?" Violet asked, smirking sexily at Danny. Without waiting for his reply, she opened the door, and Danny saw a shocking sight.

**Man, that was the shortest lemon break ever. Whelp, here you go.**

On her bed was a naked Helen, only she was tied up; her arms were tied behind her head, connected to the headframe, her legs tied up to be bended and spread open, showing her flowing pussy, and her mouth was gagged with a strip of cloth.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, mommy," Violet said, walking towards the restrained mother, her finger trailing on Helen's stomach, making her struggle as Violet just stopped right below her breasts and above her pussy. "But seems like you're getting wet. Your clit is so hard."

Her finger was circling above Helen's clit, making her struggle harder from the teasing. Danny just stood there, watching as daughter mercilessly teased her restrained mother. Soon, his dick stood straight, throbbing painfully. Violet saw his erection and smirked. She then sat straight and removed the cloth from Helen's mouth.

"Y-you let me go this instant, young lady!" Helen exclaimed, her face red as she glared at her daughter.

"You sure like to act tough for someone who enjoys having her daughter tease you," Violet said as she twirled her finger around Helen's hardened nipple, making Helen moan loudly. "Danny seems to be liking the show though."

"D-Danny!" Helen exclaimed, seeing her young lover. "H-help me!"

"…Alright, I'll help you," Danny said with a smirk, causing Helen to look scared as he walked towards her with his dick standing tall. "I'll help you get off."

He climbed on the bed and leaned his head near her pussy, holding on to her thighs, making her moan. He licked his lips as he stared at her quivering pussy, feeling the heat radiating from it. With a grin, he then slowly licked her pussy from the bottom to the tip of the clit, making Helen crazy.

"AGH~!" she cried as Danny repeatedly licked her pussy, causing it to gush out. "D-Danny! S-stop! N-not in front of Violet!"

"You weren't this shy when you were fucking him in front of me when I was sleeping," Violet said as she suddenly lied on Helen's stomach, looking at Danny eating her mother. "This is payback. Make room, Danny."

Danny smirked before he ducked and focused his tongue on Helen's pussy entrance, giving Violet access to Helen's hard clitoris. Violet turned to look at the shocked and moaning Helen, letting her mother see her lick her lips, before she lowered her head and caught Helen's clit within her lips.

"AAAAAGH~!" Helen howled as her hips buckled rapidly. The combination of Danny's tongue licking the entrance of her pussy and Violet's mouth sucking her clit was too much for her. "NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

They ignored her pleas as they step up their oral techniques; Danny penetrated her pussy with his tongue, twirling in, out and around her clenching pussy, and Violet's tongue twirled around Helen's clit as she sucked it, her teeth rolling it slightly.

Helen, unable to hold herself, cummed, arching her back, slightly jostling Violet. Danny removed his tongue, his mouth open as he let Helen's cum enter his mouth, some getting on his face. Once Helen stopped spraying his face with her pussy juices, Violet suddenly kissed him, her tongue twirling around his mouth, tasting her mother.

They separated, a string of saliva connecting them before it broke. Violet started licking her mother's cum from Danny's face until he was clean. She then turned around, looking at the panting and flushed face of her mother, her eyes dazed and drool dripping from her chin.

Violet smirked as she stroked her mother's flushed cheeks, making Helen moan. And, without warning, she went and kissed Helen. This time, Helen stopped resisting, allowing her daughter's tongue to go around inside her mouth. She could taste her cum flowing out of her daughter's mouth.

Danny watched as mother and daughter swapped saliva and cum, their tongues touching each other. He grunted, feeling his dick throb painfully.

Soon, Helen was free from her restraints, and both mother and daughter were lying on the bed. Helen was on her back and Violet was on top of her. Violet was holding on to her mother's breasts while Helen was spreading her daughter's cheeks, showing her quivering, wet pussy and tight anus. They were both looking at Danny with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Danny," Violet asked as she squeezed her mother's breasts.

"Which would you want first? The mother's pussy or the daughter's?" Helen asked as she groped her daughter's ass.

Danny stared at them with lust filled eyes. He walked towards them, lining his dick between their pussies. After thinking, he decided to go with Helen's pussy first. He penetrated her mature pussy, making her moan. After a few thrusts, he quickly exited her pussy and went to Violet's pussy, causing the girl to moan in surprise.

Soon, he was alternating between pussies, mixing their juices together. Helen tightly hugged her daughter, who has her head between Helen's breasts. They moaned together as Danny kept fucking them, their clitorises rubbing each other.

"Oh yeah!" Danny exclaimed as he cummed, hitting their gushing pussies, causing them to moan.

The three soon lost themselves in a haze of their lust, they just kept going, their bodies moving on instinct.

Danny was fucking Helen doggystyle with Violet beneath them. Helen moaned from Danny moving his dick in and out of her pussy as Violet licked where they were connected, enticing them to keep moving as she enjoyed their leaking juices.

Violet was leaning on her mother as Danny fucked her. She moaned from Danny's dick in her pussy and Helen's hands groping her. Helen's right hand was pinching and twirling Violet's clit while the left hand was twisting her daughter's nipples.

Helen and Violet was licking, kissing and sucking Danny's dick, as he lied on the bed, enjoying their ministrations. Helen was licking the bottom of his base, traveling upwards towards the tip before she gave it a kiss before trailing her lips downwards to do it again as Violet lovingly sucked his balls, before kissing her way up to the tip, sucking on it.

Danny was moving his dick that was sandwiched between Helen and Violet's pussies, holding on their asses to steady himself. Mother and daughter were hugging each other as they make out, tongues twirling around each other's. They moaned and groaned as they felt his dick rubbed their clitorises, feeling the warmth of his dick touching their stomachs.

"Ungh! I'm cumming!" Danny exclaimed as he cummed for who knows how many times, covering the mother and daughter pair. They moaned as they squirted, staining the bed.

Finally feeling exhausted, Danny fell on his back as Helen and Violet weakly licked the semen off each other. Once they were done, they joined Danny on the bed, feeling tired and satisfied. Helen was cuddling on his right side as Violet hugged his left side, both smiling happily.

**Alright you guys, the lemon is done. I'll make the next break longer before the next lemon starts.**

"So…what happens now?" Danny asked, causing the pair to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Helen said as she stroked Danny's chest and smiled at him. "We keep moving on."

"And this time, no hiding secrets," Violet said as her hand stroke his stomach, enjoying the muscles.

Danny grinned and nodded. Helen and Violet then leaned towards him and sharing a three-way kiss, their tongues twirling each other. The two then rested their heads on his shoulders, resting after the fun they just had.

As they rested, they didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching them through the small opening on the door.

Kneeling with a puddle flowing between their legs were Renamon and Lilymon, both having blushes on their faces, panting heavily and their eyes looking daze as they removed their fingers from their gushing pussies.

After seeing Danny being led by Violet, both naked, the two Digimon followed them. There, they watched the threesome, turning the two on as they watched Danny plow both mother and daughter. The scent of sex and seeing Danny act like an animal aroused the two, making them play with themselves as they watched the threesome.

They panted heavily as they squirted all over the floor. This wasn't the first time they peeked. After Renamon told Lilymon about seeing Danny having sex with Helen, and after that, the two started peeping at Danny. They enjoyed seeing him naked, enjoyed how he made Helen moan, how he made her his.

Soon, they wanted more than just their fingers. They wanted his dick, to be ravaged by him, to be his pets. They could feel their heat cycle coming, and the need to mate was becoming too much. The two looked at each other, calming down from their ejaculation high. The two nodded, forming a plan to finally get laid.

_Five Days Later…_

Danny was in bed, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, he could feel something soft and warm rubbing his body. He groaned as the ministrations made him erect. He opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to see Renamon and Lilymon sleeping beside him, cuddling. Their hands rubbing on his bare body as their heads rubbed on his neck.

He didn't know why, but three days ago, the two Digimon started sleeping on his bed with him, not that he minded. He was confused on why Helen and Violet seem to be doing to him, giving him the bad case of the blue balls.

Two days after their sexy relationship began, Helen and Violet suddenly stopped having sex with him, much to his frustration. Who could blame him? After hours of endless sex and then to suddenly be just teased, how else would his body respond? It didn't help that the Digimon girls, who were very curvy, was near him almost all the time.

He simply sighed before he quietly and gently removed himself from between the two Digimon. He didn't want them to see his morning wood, to cause a misunderstanding.

Just as he was about to be free, their hands returned and pulled him back to the bed.

"Don't…move," Lilymon said, snuggling on his chest.

"Stay…" Renamon said, rubbing her head on his neck.

"Hey guys, c'mon," Danny groaned as he looked at the two Digimon. "Let me up. We have some work to do."

After a while, the two Digimon opened their eyes, looking like they were pouting. They finally sat up, letting Danny go. The two Digimon started stretching, with Renamon going on all fours, her ass pointing up as far as she could, her tail up, giving Danny a good view of her pussy and ass. Danny quickly turned his head, this time looking as Lilymon stretched her arms up and pushing her chest out, causing some of the top part of her dress to part, showing her perky breasts, as well as part of her nipples.

"Well, let's go start the chores!" Danny exclaimed, quickly standing up and walking away as fast as he can. He didn't see the smirk the two had before following him out the room.

The rest of the day, Danny was suffering. All morning he had to endure being aroused by the actions of Helen, Violet, Renamon and Lilymon, especially by Renamon and Lilymon.

He started the day with their usual workout. He was jogging with the girls, Digimons and Pokémon, where he was watching Helen and Violet run, the jumpsuits riding up, showing the outline of their asses. He would have run faster, but the Pokémon were blocking his way and the Digimon was besides him. Once they were done, he asked for a towel to wipe his sweat away. Instead, Renamon started licking his sweat, shocking him. He tried to make her to stop, but she ignored him as she licked his face and neck.

Then there was the sparring incident. He watched the spar between mother and daughter, where he saw Violet pin Helen, holding her by the breasts while Helen groped her ass. Because of that, he was distracted, he was unprepared when Lilymon tackled him to the ground. When he got his bearings, he was looking under Lilymon's skirt, seeing her smooth pussy. And what was worst that Lilymon could see the growing bulge right in front of her eyes.

At breakfast, he watched Renamon and Lilymon cook, wearing improvise aprons. As they cooked, they seem to be waving their asses towards him as Helen and Violet sat beside him, their hands in his pants, ignoring his pleas as they stroked his dick and massaged his balls. But before he could finally cum, they stopped their ministrations and breakfast was served, leaving Danny with a painful erection.

Then when they were farming. Helen, Violet, Charmander and Pikachu were harvesting the vegetables that were now ripe, like spinach, cucumbers, beets and radishes. The rest were going to plant new vegetables while tending to the ones that were still growing.

As Danny tilled the land, Renamon, Lilymon and Bulbasaur were planting the seeds while Squirtle waters them. Once he finished tilling the soil, he was greeted with the sight of Renamon and Lilymon kneeling on all fours, their asses pointed up as they planted the seeds, seeing them exposed their pussies and asses.

He couldn't take it anymore, so after they farmed, he quickly ran to his room, telling Helen and Violet to come meet him there. Not waiting for a reply, he quickly rushed to the Bunkers, not noticing the look Helen and Violet sent to the excited looking Digimon.

**Time to start with another lemon. You guys must be liking this chapter, ehehehe.**

Danny arrived in his room and quickly took off his jumpsuit, revealing his painfully throbbing dick. He couldn't take it anymore. His balls were screaming for release. He lied down on his bed and quickly grabbed it, stroking it furiously. He didn't masturbate or have sex for so long that stroking himself was feeling heavenly.

"Aaaaagh!" he cried as pleasure coursed through him. "Damn it! I need to fuck!"

He was so into pleasuring himself that he didn't hear the two figures entering his room. They sneaked towards him as he synced his hips with his hand. As he kept trying to pleasure himself, two shadows entered his field of vision, he looked, hoping to see Helen and Violet. Instead his eyes widened in shock.

"Renamon! Lilymon!" he exclaimed as he tried to cover himself. Before he could, the two suddenly tackled him to the bed, pinning him. "Hey! Let go!"

As he struggled, he suddenly realized something; the two were naked. Renamon wasn't wearing her armbands and the fur on her chest was squeezed between her breasts, showing her nipples, and Lilymon wasn't wearing her flower dress, shoes and armbands, revealing her smooth, beautiful body.

He saw them naked before, when they were taking a bath together, but this felt different. Before he could ask them, Renamon suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. His eyes widened as the Digimon twirled her tongue around his mouth, taking advantage of his shocked. After a while, she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them before it separated, her bushy tail wagging happily.

Before he could recover, Lilymon captured his mouth into a kiss, her tongue quickly entering his mouth. She moaned as she rubbed his chest, waving her hips happily. After a full minute, she slowly pulled back, sucking on Danny's tongue before separating.

Danny was panting heavily from the surprise kiss the two did. He jumped when he felt two soft hands grabbed his cock. He looked down and saw Renamon and Lilymon grab his cock, looking awe and mesmerized.

"Big…" Renamon said in a tone full of lust.

"Warm…" Lilymon moaned in an awe-filled tone.

The two then stroked his cock together. Danny moaned as he felt their soft hands, with Renamon's soft paw and Lilymon's smooth hand. It was different when he was doing it; it was way better. Precum started spilling from the tip, dripping on their hands. They used his precum as lube, making their strokes faster.

"I'm cumming!" he exclaimed as white semen shot out of the tip, flying to the air before landing with a splash. The Digimon got some on them, on their hands and some of their faces. Danny, panting from finally having some release, looked and saw the two licking his cum until they were clean. They hummed, looking like they were enjoying the taste.

Watching them licking his cum suddenly made him hard. He should have known one ejaculation wasn't enough for half a week's worth of pent up frustration. The two Digimon saw this and smirked, happy that their plan was working.

Now to finally finish it.

Danny watched as the two Digimon turned around and kneeled on all fours with their asses in the air. Danny watched as the two wiggled their asses, his eyes following their movement, like they were hypnotizing him. He could see their pussies quivering and getting wet.

"Danny…" Renamon said, panting with her tongue out, staring at Danny with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes, moving her tail up to give him a better view. "Please…mate me…"

"Please…" Lilymon said as she gave Danny a pouted look, which enhanced her sexiness as she traced her ass with her hand, her leafy wings flapping to spread her scent. "Want…your dick…in me…"

Soon, his rationality jumped out the window as his sex craved mind took control. He crawled towards the eager females and grabbed their asses, roughly squeezing them.

"Aaahn~!" the two moaned as Danny groped them. They were pushing their asses into his hands, wanting more.

Danny grinned as his hands traveled towards their leaking pussy. Being close, he could feel the heat radiating from them. His fingers traveled towards their quivering pussies teasingly slow, causing them to moan impatiently.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled as the two glared at him. He started stroking their pussies, making them moan loudly. He enjoyed how slick their pussies were. Lilymon's was smooth, yet the texture was like rubbing a flower's soft petal. Renamon's was soft, the texture was like his favorite, fluffy blanket, except warmer.

The two Digimon moaned and mewled as Danny stroked their pussies. When he found their hardened clits, he started pinching and twisting the hardened nub, making them howl loudly, squirting all over the bed.

"Look at the mess you two made," he said as he lifted his soaked hands as the two panted heavily, their upper bodies resting on the bed as they struggled to keep their asses up. Danny licked the juice from Lilymon, tasting like sweet nectar. He then licked the juice from Renamon, tasting like wild game, interesting taste.

He crawled closer to the two and helped them sit up. The two were leaning on his arm before Danny placed his wet hands near their mouths. Seeing what he wanted, the two started licking and sucking his hands, moaning as they tasted their own pussy juice.

Once his hands were clean, Danny moved to the foot of the bed, letting the two to fall on their backs. They looked at him and focused on how his dick was twitching in anticipation, then saw him staring at them hungrily, making them grin in excitement.

"Mate…mate…mate!" they both chanted as they spread their legs and used their fingers to spread their pussy.

"Hm…who should go first?" he asked, smirking at the two.

Lilymon and Renamon started waving their hips, trying to entice him to fuck them. He watched, enjoying the views. Suddenly, Lilymon bumped her ass with Renamon's, causing the fox Digimon to suddenly fall to her side, surprised. She turned to Lilymon, who cutely stuck her tongue out to her.

"Guess we have our winner," Danny said as he moved towards Lilymon. "Get ready, Lilymon."

"Hurry…please!" Lilymon cried, panting as she stared at Danny's cock. She quickly turned to her back, holding her legs to keep them apart.

She gasped when she felt his cock touch her pussy entrance, mewling as he rubbed her with his tip. Danny then grabbed her hips and pushed his dick to her pussy, slowly entering her. Lilymon moaned loudly as she experienced sex for the first time.

"Hng…You're tight," Danny grunted as kept pushing inside Lilymon, trying to get used to her tightness. She was as tight as Violet was when she was a virgin. He also noted that there was no blood. Either Lilymon was no longer a virgin or Digimon don't have hymens.

He moved slowly, getting used to her tightness. While he was getting used to it, his hands wandered to her petite breasts. She mewled as her nipples were between his fingers, lightly twisting them.

Once he was used to her tightness, Danny started moving his hips, slowly at first, before he picked up speed. Lilymon panted and moaned as she grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"F…faster!" she panted, looking at Danny with half-lidded eyes.

Danny obliged and increased his speed. Soon, the bed was shaking with their movements as Lilymon's moan echoed through the room. Her petite breasts were bouncing with his movements. She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around him, letting him go deeper.

"Ahn~!" she moaned as she buckled her hips, her tongue out. Her wings started flapping rapidly, spreading the scent of sex through the room. "So…good!"

Meanwhile, Renamon was watching them, looking jealous at Lilymon's bliss-filled expression. Unable to control herself, she started fingering her pussy, grunting and biting her lower lip. It grew worse when Lilymon started flapping her wings, sending the scent of sex all over her.

Danny could feel Lilymon's pussy tightening, a sign that she was close. He was close to cumming too, feeling his balls tighten.

"I'm close!" Danny exclaimed, increasing his speed. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum! Cum! Cum!" Lilymon chanted as she buckled her hips wildly, feeling close.

With one last thrust, he ejaculated deep inside Lilymon. She gasped loudly by the intense, warm cum filling her up, and soon she was cumming as well. Her body spasmed as Danny filled her before he pulled out, causing her to leak some of his cum.

"That…was…awesome," Danny panted, sitting down as Lilymon fell on her back, a blissful look on her face, tongue out, eyes were dazes, cheeks flushed and drool trailing from her mouth. He jumped when he felt something warm around his dick.

He looked down and saw Renamon eagerly sucking his dick. She was bopping her head up and down as she waved her ass in the air. Danny placed his hands on her head, petting her, which seemed to egg her on. Danny felt his dick hardened again thanks to Renamon. She felt him grew, so she slowly pulled back with a loud 'pop!'

"My turn…" she said as she licked her lip, staring at his throbbing dick. She got on all fours and raised her ass towards him, waving it in front of him. "Mate me!"

Danny smirked as he was behind Renamon, grabbing her ass. He squeezed her ass, enjoying how soft it felt. Renamon moaned, enjoying his hands rubbing her bottom. She mewled when he parted her ass cheeks, revealing her anus and twitching pussy that was flowing.

"Someone's excited," Danny said with a smirk as Renamon whined, looking at Danny impatiently. "Okay, let's mate."

Renamon gritted her teeth as she felt Danny's dick enter her pussy. He slowly pushed inside her, noticing that she was warmer than Lilymon, but they were both tight. Once he got used to her tightness, he started plowing her, causing Renamon to moan loudly.

"Geez, you girls are tight!" Danny exclaimed as he moved his hips. "It's like you're trying to tear my dick off!"

Renamon panted, a look of ecstasy on her face, finally happy to have her itch taken care off. Her tongue was out as she gripped the bed. Her tail was wagging wildly, tickling Danny's body. Getting distracted, Danny grabbed her tail.

"AHN~!" Renamon cried, surprising Danny as her pussy tighten.

Surprised, Danny let her tail go as his lower body spasmed by surprise. He stared at Renamon, who looked unfocused as she panted deeply. Blinking, Danny looked at her wagging tail and slowly grabbed it.

Renamon moaned again, her body shaking and pussy tightening. Danny smirked as he started stroking her long, soft, fluffy tail.

"Ahn~! Stop…Please!" Renamon cried as pleasure coursed through her from her tail.

"This is surprising," Danny grunted as he twirled the tip of her tail before going back to the base of her tail. "Who knew that big bad Renamon has such a cute weak point."

Renamon cutely glared at Danny, but she lost it with a moan as Danny squeezed the base of the tail.

"Which is more sensitive?" he asked as he started at the base, gently pressuring it. "At the very base or," he moved his hand to the middle of her tail, causing shivers to her spine, "at the middle or," he moved his hand to the tip of her tail with Renamon's body shaking, "or at the tip?"

Renamon couldn't handle it anymore; she suddenly sat straight, grabbed Danny's head and kissed him with her back in front of him, her tail wrapping around his neck. Danny's hands then focused on Renamon's chest, roughly squeezing them before he got an idea; he started pinching her nipples, jostling Renamon, her pussy tightening.

"I'm close," he whispered to her ear, which twitched as she moaned. "I'm gonna cum inside your tight pussy!"

"Cum! Cum! In! Me!" Renamon panted as Danny started fucking her harder, making her bounce on his dick.

With one last thrust, Danny ejaculated inside Renamon, whose mouth was open in a silent scream. Danny, with his lower body spasming, pulled out of Renamon's pussy, which was leaking. Renamon fell face first on the bed, panting heavily, looking happy.

Before Danny could catch his breath, he felt a familiar, warm, sucking feeling around his cock. He looked down and saw Lilymon sucking his dick.

"Hm…" she moaned as she sucked the cum and Renamon's juices off his cock. "Yummy…"

Suddenly, a dazed Renamon appeared next to Lilymon and started licking with her. Danny groaned and grunted as both Digimon licked his dick, causing it to harden again.

"Geez…I'm starting to think this isn't natural," Danny commented as Renamon and Lilymon looked at him with smiles and half-lidded eyes as they rubbed their cheeks on his dick. "Then again, this isn't exactly natural…Who wanna keeps mating?"

The moment he said that, the two Digimon pounced at him, ready to continue their love making.

Danny was under Renamon and Lilymon, the fox Digimon was bouncing on his dick while Lilymon was enjoying having his tongue in her pussy. The two Digimon were holding each other's hands as they shared a passionate kiss.

Danny was fucking Lilymon reverse cowgirl while Renamon was licking Lilymon's body, from her occupied pussy to her smooth stomach, to her perky breasts, her sweet-smelling neck and her kissable lips. Lilymon moaned as her wings flapped wildly, the combination of Danny's dick and Renamon's pleasuring immensely.

Danny was lying on his back, moaning and grunting as he watched Renamon and Lilymon rubbing their pussies together with his dick between them. He buckled his hips as the two moved in perfect sync, covering his dick with their pussy juices. They moaned, enjoying the warm feeling rubbing their pussies.

The three all moaned as they cummed together, with the two Digimon girls soaking his dick, balls and thighs while Danny covered their pussies, stomachs and breasts with his cum.

The two Digimons fell besides Danny, panting happily as Danny wrapped his arms around their shoulders, looking satisfied after a dry spell.

**Finally, lemon is over! Man, this was hard to write.**

"Well, that was fun to watch," a voice said as the door opened. Danny looked and saw Helen and Violet walk in, blushing and sweating, their jumpsuits undone, showing their upper bodies. "Glad to see our plan work."

"Plan?" Danny asked as he sat up while Helen and Violet sat on the bed. Helen pulled Renamon while Violet grabbed Lilymon.

"Well, these naughty Digimon spied on us fucking like rabbits," Helen commented as she fondled Renamon's breasts, making her mewl in pleasure.

"So a few days ago, they approached us and asked to join our fun," Violet said as she sucked on Lilymon's neck, making her moan. "It's hard not to say no to such cute faces."

Danny watched as Helen and Violet molested Renamon and Lilymon. He then saw Renamon licking Helen's face as she was getting her breasts fondled while Lilymon started making out with Violet, groping each other's breasts, moaning lewdly.

Suddenly, his dick sprang back up again, causing him to groan. That caught their attention, and they all smiled lustfully as they stared at his hard on.

"Well…guess it's time for round two," Danny said with a sheepish grin as the four girls crawled towards him, with Helen and Violet removing their jumpsuits. "But after this, we really need to get back to our chores."

They probably didn't hear him or just ignored him, since they were solely focus on his dick, making him moan as he felt four mouths pleasure him.

Life was good for him in this apocalyptic world.

_Three Days Later…_

Danny and his Pokémon were walking around the area of their camp, checking the various traps he created, so they won't get ambushed by monsters. At first, he they were lethal traps, like spike covered traps easy for mutants to fall in but Digimon and Pokémon can easily avoid it, but ever since meeting Helen and Violet, he decided to remove the lethal parts of the trap and just made it deep enough to trap the mutants, but not too deep that it would injure possible survivors that might stray in their camp by chance.

Helen, Violet, Renamon and Lilymon were back at the Bunker, resting after another passionate session together. Danny never thought his life would go this way; surviving an apocalyptic world and banging hot females. Sure, two of those females aren't human, but who would care in this broken world?

He and his little friends were checking the pitfalls. If there was a Mutant inside, then Pikachu or Charmander burn the monster to ashes, and if it was something friendly, Bulbasaur would use his vines to help them out and Squirtle would give them water.

So far, they only found Mutants trying to climb out the pitfalls.

"Okay, a couple more pitfalls, then we can go back," Danny said to the Pokémon, and they all nodded.

As they checked the pitfalls, Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up and he looked around the area. He ran towards the source of the sound and looked surprised.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!"

"Hm?" Danny looked and saw Pikachu waving his tiny arms at him urgently, trying to get his attention. "You found something, Pikachu?"

He walked towards him and his eyes widened at what he saw lying on the ground.

"To…ge…pi…"

**Aaaaand cut! Man, this is the most lemon scenes I've written in one chapter. Hope you guys liked it. As you can see, Danny will screw with MILFs and their daughters and some female Digimons. Heck, he'll screw with a lot of females.**

**But there are rules in the harem.**

**Rule 1 - Girls above the age 14. If you there are girls below that in the story, don't worry, there will be timeskips.**

**Rule 2 - No grannies. I'm not into that kind of kink. I like MILFs, though. I mean, who doesn't?  
**

**Rule 3 – No Pokémon. Digimon are okay, since they have human-like qualities. **

**Rule 4 – Anthropomorphic females. This is why Digimon are okay. **

**Rule 5 – Monster girls. If they're hot, why not? **

**Rule 6 – Alien girls, don't know if this should be included in the previous rule.**

**Well, those are the rules on girls in the harem. Next chapter, a new group will be revealed! See you later!**

**Edit: This is the last premade chapter of the story. So no three day waiting period. The next chapter is currently a work in progress, so it might come sooner than later. So until then, just reread. Until then. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the lemonade last chapter. Sadly, there won't be any lemons in this one. Hahahahaha! This ain't just a lemon story, this is about fictional survival. Some chapters will be about that. **

**So, last time, Danny became the luckiest son of a bitch by banging four females, and Pikachu found a Togepi. What's gonna happen? Read and find out.**

Chapter 5: Gonna Save 'Em All

Danny and his group quickly rushed back to the Bunker, carrying the three creatures. They were a small, light yellow creature with a spikey head, round body that is still encased in its eggshell with triangular markings, stubby arms and feet, a round, blue creature with wide eyes, small pink lips, a tadpole-like tail, stubby feet and a spiral-mark on its stomach, and a big, yellow creature that looks like a platypus with stubby legs and tail, a round beak, small eyes, and three strands of hair on its head.

All three were dirty, tired and weak, making Danny wondered how long they were out there without food, water and shelter.

He also noted that Pikachu seemed worried for them, especially the egg one.

The girls were surprised that he was back so quickly, but then saw the three creatures he was carrying, making them worry.

"What happened?" Helen asked as Violet, Renamon and Lilymon took the poor creatures and placed them on the bed.

"Pikachu found these guys near our place," Danny replied as he had Squirtle fill a bucket of water. With a towel, he started hydrating their skin. Seems like the blue one needed it more, looking like it was about to wither. As he cooled their skin, Helen gently gave them water, making sure that they won't choke on it.

The smallest one, the egg-like creature, started moving and slowly opened its eyes.

"To...ge…pi…" it said as it slowly looked around.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he hoped on the bed and looked at the Togepi.

"Toge?" the egg creature said before his eyes widened. He suddenly hugged Pikachu, crying. Pikachi was patting his little head, comforting the baby.

"Pikachu, you know him?" Danny asked, seeing how familiar they acted.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head as he let Togepi go. "Pika, pikapika, kachu pi!"

"I see…this is one the friends you had before…" Danny said, understanding Pikachu. After a few months together, he managed to understand his Pokémon, at least know what they want him to know. "…Then that means his owner might still be alive."

Pikachu's eyes widened at that before turning to Togepi, who was back lying down. They then watched as Pikachu talked to Togepi, who replied as much as he can. Through Pikachu, Danny learned that Togepi and the other three left to find help, and they ended up near the Bunker.

"Hm…" Danny rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "If there's a chance that his friends are still alive, then we need to get going. Togepi, are you well enough to travel?"

"Togepi!" Togepi exclaimed as he stood up, stumbling a little, but determined the help.

"Alright," Danny said as he went to grab his gear. "Violet. You, Charmander and Renamon stay here and nurse…um…Duck and Swirly here. The rest of us will find Togepi's friends."

"Okay," Violet said as Renamon nodded her head. "Just be careful, okay."

"We will," Danny said as the rest followed him, with Helen gently picking up Togepi.

A minute later, Danny, garbed in his gear, was driving the car out the gates. Sitting shotgun was Helen, who was wearing armor like Danny's. She was holding a spear, on her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows, and on her right hip was a knife. Sitting behind them were Lilymon, Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Behind the car was their cart, in case they found something of value or if there was no space for Togepi's friends.

Violet watched the car go as she closed the gates, praying for their safe return. She walked back to the clinic, where she saw Renamon and Charmander looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Duck…missing," Renamon replied, gesturing at the spot where the Duck was.

Meanwhile, Danny was driving through the desert, looking at the footprints Togepi and the others left in the red sand. Pikachu's head was outside the window, keeping track of the footprints. Suddenly, after their car hit a bump, the vehicle jostles a little, and they heard a loud squawking sound.

"What the?" Danny said as he stopped the car. He and Helen exited the car and they looked at the cart and were surprised to see a stowaway. "Duck?"

"Psyduck…" the duck said, rubbing his head in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as Pikachu hoped on his shoulder.

"Psyduck! Psy psy psyduck!" Duck said.

"Pikachu! Pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu said, translating to Danny.

"So you want to come with us to save your friend," Danny said, causing Psyduck to nod. "Well, we can't go back now. Come on, Duck."

"Psyduck!"

"Okay, geez. Psyduck," Danny muttered as they went back in the car, with Psyduck following them. "So…how'd you guys know each other?"

Helen watched in a bemused expression as Danny communicated with the little creatures. She knows he can somewhat understand them, at least the ones he was with in the Bunker, since he was talking to them most of the time before she and Violet appeared.

Through him, Helen learned that Pikachu, Psyduck and Togepi's owners were traveling friends before the world broke, showing that the Pokémon were already associated with humans. That made Helen wonder just what was happening. If these creatures were already known, she would have heard some rumors of it, she doesn't even have info of Danny's life as a hero.

Danny's thoughts were the same as Helen's, wondering about how these creatures seem to know humans, though he hasn't seen on before the apocalypse. He didn't even know Helen's or Violet's hero life with their family. He was sure if there were other heroes, he would have heard of them.

As he pondered, he drove through the sandy area, following the footprints, sometimes running over a mutant blocking their way. Good thing he added some extra plating on the front and sides of the car, for protection.

After almost three hours of driving, he suddenly spotted cracked, concrete road, causing the footprints to end. There was also a broken welcome sign on the side of the road, saying '-elcome to Wizville , C-'.

"Wizville?" Danny commented as they drove past the sign, turning to look at Helen. "Ever heard of this place?"

"Not sure," Helen said with a frown.

"Are we close?" he asked, turning to Togepi and Psyduck, who both nodded as they pointed at the same direction. He followed the direction, swerving through the deserted cars and occasional skeletons lying on the ground.

"Huh…it's a little quiet here," Helen commented as she looked at the side mirror, trying to see if they were being followed by mutants. So far, it was empty.

"Yeah, no hordes," Danny said as Lilymon nodded.

"Togepi!"

"Psyduck!"

Danny turned to look at them, seeing them frantically point at a building. It was a rundown factory, with a sign that said 'Proud Snax Plant'.

"They're in there?" Danny asked the two, who nodded frantically. "Then let's go."

They exited the car, with Danny readying his sword as Helen held her spear. Lilymon was behind them as the Pokémon took the lead. As they walked through the building, Danny noticed that it was quiet and clean, except for the layer of dust, office supply, broken frames and such.

In one of the broken frames, he saw a picture of a dark-skinned, tall and scrawny man with a buzzcut and wearing a red tie, grinning widely as he held a yellow box labeled Proud Snax.

"Is it me, or does it smell bad here?" Helen commented, wrinkling her nose. "It smells like bad food."

Suddenly, Lilymon tackled Danny and Helen as a torrent of fire flew passed them. Surprised, they looked and saw an orange dog with black stripes and beige fur on its underbelly, paws, nuzzle and a fluff of fur on its head. Its black eyes glaring at the intruders.

"Did that dog just blew fire?" Danny asked. It released another torrent of fire, but Squirtle got in front of them and blew a torrent of water, blocking the fire. Pikachu followed with an electric blast, but the dog easily dodged the attack.

Just as it was about to fire again, Togepi and Psyduck jumped in front of them. The dog looked surprised, losing its intense glare. They watched as Togepi and Psyduck explained to the dog about them. The dog then barked at the group before walking away, with Togepi and Psyduck following it.

"Guess we follow them," Danny said as he, Helen and Lilymon stood up. They went further in the building until they spotted a double door entrance, which the dog pushed open with its head. Danny looked at his companions before following the dog through the door.

It was a large room, full of crates with the words Proud Snax on it. Two crates were opened with some yellow wrappers on the floor and some half-eaten food.

"Growlithe?" a voice said weakly. They turned and saw someone weakly walking towards them. It was a woman wearing a dirty and torn police uniform. She had sea-green hair and amber eyes, which stared at the group in shock. "Oh, thank Arceus, they found help."

"More survivors," Danny said in shock before he and Helen smiled. He then lost that smile when he saw her looking pale, holding her stomach. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm…I'm fine," she panted quickly. "But the others…"

"Others?" Helen asked before the woman let them through the door, revealing it to be a storage room, full of unopened crates with the logo Proud Snax painted on the sides. One crate was opened, but only a few bags of snacks were opened. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Helen Parr."

"And I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said before turning to their non-human companions. "And these are Lilymon, Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

"I'm Officer Jenny and this is Growlithe," Jenny said in a weak tone as Growlithe walk next to her, looking worried. "The others are over there."

"Togepi!"

"Psy!"

Danny watched as the two Pokémon rushed in front of them, where they could hear some groaning. There, they found a bunch of people and small Pokémon lying on some makeshift mats, all groaning and holding their stomachs in pain. The only one not lying down was a woman with pink hair tied to two loops on the back and blue eyes wearing a pink nurse outfit with a white apron, nursing the groaning people, giving them water on broken cups. Helping her was a strange, round, pink creature with stubby arms and legs with a pouch on its belly that had an egg in it.

"Chansey!" the creature said as she handed some medicine to the nurse.

"Thanks, Chansey," Nurse Joy said weakly. "Now go and take care of the other Pokémon."

Danny looked and saw that there were a lot of weak moving Pokémon around the place of all various shapes, colors, sizes and species. They all seem to be gathering around the groaning people, all females. A woman with brown hair tied to a pony tail, wearing a purple dress and yellow shirt, an orange-haired girl wearing a small, yellow shirt, jean shorts with red straps, a brown haired girl wearing a red shirt and black spats and a blue haired girl wearing a black dress with pink lining on the skirt, all three seem to be the same age of fourteen, a woman with blue hair wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and blue pants, a brown haired woman wearing a yellow top and orange dress, a sixteen-year old girl with pink hair wearing an orange dress, a seventeen-year-old with orange blond hair wearing a red dress and an eighteen-year-old girl with blue hair wearing a green dress.

"Pokémon?" he muttered as he looked at his little companions. "Is that what you guys are called?"

Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle nodded.

"Huh, I've been calling you Minibeasts in my head," Danny said.

"Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, getting the nurse's attention.

"What is it, Officer Jenny?" Nurse Joy said as she turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw that she wasn't alone. "You found help? Thank goodness!"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he stared at the people with wide eyes. He ran towards the brown-haired woman, patting her on the face.

"You know them, Pikachu?" Danny asked, looking at Pikachu as he looked at all the girls in worry.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded.

"Small world," Danny said as he looked at the sick people. "Are any of them your owner?"

Pikachu's ears lowered as he shook his head. Danny, seeing the look, nodded and patted his head.

"Don't worry, we'll find your owner," he said, causing Pikachu to perk up a little.

"What happened to them?" Helen asked as she kneeled to the brown-haired woman, who was pale and groaning. "Did they eat poison?"

"I think so," Nurse Joy said before she winced as her stomach made a weird sound. "We tried to eat the food here after our supplies ran out, but they must be rat poison since after eating just one bite, everyone's gotten such severe food poisoning. It's been a week since then, and there's no change in their condition."

Danny looked at the half-eaten food, taking the wrapper. He looked at the ingredients, which had the simple ingredients, like water and flour, but then noticed some weird ingredients, like hydrocarbon, which was a main component for petroleum, which is found in gasoline.

"Geez, no wonder you guys got food poisoning," Danny said as he dropped the food. "We might have some medicine back in the Bunker, and beds for them to rest on."

"You'll really help us?" Nurse Joy asked, looking at Danny hopefully.

"Of course," Danny said with a nod. "There's enough room for anyone."

"Thank you," Nurse Joy said with teary eyes. "Thank Arceus there's a kind soul like you in this world."

"I'm just doing what's right," Danny said before turning to the Pokémon. "So, any of you can help us carry them? You look like you can carry lot."

"Blaziken?" the tallest creature said, looking at Danny. It was a red bipedal chicken with beige, yellow and gray accents, with a beige mane.

A few minutes later, all the sick girls were carefully loaded in the cart in a way to make them comfortable. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were sitting in the back, Helen was sitting shotgun, drawing on their map to mark the place, and Danny was on the driver's seat, ready to start the car. The sick Pokémon were on the cart with the sick people, while the bigger Pokémon who weren't sick and Lilymon would follow by foot.

Danny also had two crates of Proud Snax tied to the top of the car, since he might find some ways to use those poisonous food. Pikachu was on the crates, alert.

"You guys ready out there?" Danny asked, poking his head out the window.

"Yes!" Lilymon called out, saluting cutely while the Pokémon nodded.

"Then let's roll," he said as he started the car. "We'll be there in a few hours, so just sit back and relax."

He started the car, driving through the streets. He was driving a little slowly, so the Pokémon walking can keep up and to not jostle the sick.

"So, all of these guys are Pokémon?" Danny commented as he looked at various creatures walking besides the car. "Didn't know there would be so many."

"This isn't even half of all the known species of Pokémon," Nurse Joy commented, causing Danny to look surprise by that. "In fact, there are eight hundred and seven known Pokémon."

"Damn," Danny commented. "Though it would be useful to have that many helps. We can farm a lot of veggies with that many hands, paws, claws, vines."

"But first we need to heal them," Helen said, gesturing at the cart.

"Right," Danny said as he focused back to the road.

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly exclaimed. Danny looked out and saw the Pokémon looking tense. He stopped the car and looked where they were looking at and his eyes narrowed.

"Looks like trouble," Danny said as he and Helen walked out the car, arming themselves. He turned to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. "You two stay put. This would take a while."

In front of them was a large group of Mutants lumbering towards them. Most of them were Normal Mutants, but he spotted three Big Mutants among them.

"Any of you can fight?" he asked to the Pokémon behind the car.

"Blaziken!"

"Growl!"

"Glaceon!" an ice blue Pokémon with blue eyes long, pointed ears with dark blue, rhombus shaped markings on its back and tip of its tail.

"Hyah!" a star-shaped, brown Pokémon with a red gem on its center said.

Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Lilymon stood in front of the car, looking ready to fight. Helen and Danny pulled out their bow and started firing arrows. It was a good thing the Mutant Monsters were slow; they were able to fire as many arrows as they can at a safe distant.

The Mutants didn't try to dodge, only walking towards them, allowing Danny and Helen to take at least a few of them down.

"Looks like we'll be done in no time," Danny commented as a quarter of the Mutants were now dead on the ground. Once they were close enough, a lot of the Pokémon started firing their unique attacks.

Blaziken and Growlithe fired balls of fire towards the Mutants, Squirtle and the star Pokémon fired streams of water, Bulbasaur sent out razor sharped leaves, Glaceon released a beam that froze them, and Pikachu fired electric blasts.

"Danny!" Lilymon called, getting his attention. She was flying high in the air, looking behind them, looking worried. "Monsters…big!"

Eyes widening, Danny jumped up the car and looked where she was pointing and saw about seven large Mutants and one Mutant leading them, wearing a torn suit with a red R on the pocket. Behind them was a larger number of Mutants.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Danny commented as he put on his goggles. "It's like they planned this…How's it going there, Helen?"

"Just a few more and then there the big ones," Helen exclaimed as she ran out of arrows. She put her bow away and pulled out her spear.

"Lilymon! Pikachu! Help me out!" Danny exclaimed as he ran to the back of the car, followed by Pikachu and Lilymon. He grabbed a special arrow, one with explosives. "Get ready, Pikachu."

"Pika!" he exclaimed, cheeks sparking.

Danny aimed high and fired the arrow, letting it fly in the air before it started falling towards the Mutants. Pikachu released a thunderbolt towards the arrow, hitting it, causing it to explode, killing a lot of them in one shot, but there were still a lot left.

"Flower Canon!" Lilymon exclaimed, her hands forming a pink flower, which released a beam that decimated at least one big Mutant and a lot of smaller Mutants.

"Pikachu, ready to fire another one," Danny exclaimed as he notched another explosive arrow. Before he could aim it, the Mutant leading the group suddenly ran towards them, appearing in front of Danny. Acting on instinct, Danny raised his arm guards just in time to block a strike from the Mutant.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he was about to fire when another Mutant appeared in front of them, this one smaller than the average Mutant. It swatted Pikachu to the side.

"Damn it, the smaller ones are fast!" Danny exclaimed as he hit the Alpha Mutant with his long knife, hitting him on the side, but it wasn't enough to kill it, as it retaliated with a swipe from its arms, sending Danny a few feet.

Behind him, Helen and her group were only left with the big Mutants, and they proved tough to kill. Helen stabbed one of the Mutants five times, and it was still standing. Blaziken and Growlithe burned the Mutant's body in half, but it was still trying to smash them. Bulbasaur fired a seed towards the last big Mutant, tying it up, allowing Squirtle and Glaceon to freeze it before Squirtle charged and used his shell to bash the ice, shattering the Mutant to pieces.

Meanwhile, Psyduck, who was sitting in the van next to Togepi and the orange-haired girl, was peeking through the cart, looking scared as the Mutants got closer. He winced as he held his head, feeling a headache coming along.

Soon, the Mutants were now surrounding the car, causing Danny and his group to circle around the car. They managed to take down most of the normal Mutants, but the fast ones, big ones and the leader were tough to deal with.

"Don't falter, we're almost done!" Danny exclaimed as he slashed another Mutant while narrowly dodging the leader's strikes. He was covered in green blood and a few scratches, missing the armor on his right hand and left shoulder.

The Pokémon were also covered in scratches and looked scruffy with the green blood covering them, panting tiredly.

Helen and Lilymon seem to be the most in danger, since they were half naked; Helen's upper armor was gone, and the upper part of her jumpsuit was torn, revealing her breasts. Lilymon had some scratches on, and her outfit was torn, showing her petite breasts. Lucky for them, the green blood covered their modesty.

Suddenly, Danny's knife was slapped off his hand and he was lifted in the air by the neck. He grabbed the mutated hand holding him as he kicked the Mutant that was strangling him. Soon, his group was now overrun, either pinned to the ground or lifted to the air. Both Helen and Lilymon struggled frantically as the Mutants holding them had throbbing erections.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny wanted to help, but they couldn't open the door due to the Mutants surrounding them, blocking the door.

"Psyduck! Psyduck!" Psyduck cried in panic as he saw that the people protecting them being overrun by the monsters. He could feel his head throbbing each second.

Suddenly, a big Mutant grabbed the edge of the cart and shadowed over the sick girls and Pokémon. Psyduck ran in front of it and held out his arms in attempt to shield them from the Mutant. It merely regarded Psyduck before swatting him aside, causing him to hit the side of the cart.

Psyduck groaned before he looked and saw the Mutant's hand moving towards Misty. Psyduck started hyperventilating as the Mutants came closer, slowly overpowering the others. His head started aching too much.

"Psyduck, psyduck, psyduck, psy, psy,duck!" Psyduck cried as his head felt like it would split. When he saw the Mutant touch Misty, his eyes widened. "PSYDUCK!"

Suddenly, just as all hope was lost, a shockwave burst from the cart, blowing away most of the Mutants. The ground shook a little as Danny and his group fell to the ground, holding on the car and cart to withstand the shaking.

After what felt like a long time, the shaking finally stopped. Danny stood up, panting heavily, and looked around. The large group of Mutants that was about to overrun them was mostly gone, the ones that are still around were barely moving, having lost their limbs from the freak shockwave. He looked around and saw that his group were still alright, aside from the scratches and bruises they got from the Mutants.

"Is anyone alright?" he asked as Helen and Lilymon slowly stood up, looking shaken from what almost happened to them.

"Yeah, we're okay," Helen said as she supported Lilymon. Meanwhile, the Pokémon quickly rushed to the cart, to make sure the humans were alright. In the cart, they were relieved to see that they were alright. They also saw Psyduck on his back, groaning.

"Hey, is he alright?" Danny asked as he joined the Pokémon to check on the sick and saw Psyduck.

"I figured as much," a voice said, causing him to turn and saw Nurse Joy walking wobbly towards them. "That shockwave was caused by Psyduck."

"Can you repeat that?" Danny asked with a deadpanned expression. "That explosion came from this little guy?"

"Psyducks are known to release explosive shockwaves from headaches," Nurse Joy explained, leaning on the car.

"That would have been nice to know earlier," Danny said, not realizing he was keeping a bomb company. He looked as Psyduck slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He smiled as he patted Psyduck on the head. "Thank you."

"Psy…" he said before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Danny looked around, whistling at the aftermath. If one Pokémon can do this, then having a lot of them would help in the long run.

"Hey, you don't explode, do you?" he asked to Pikachu, who was standing beside his feet.

"Pika," Pikachu shook his head.

"That's good. Don't want you to suddenly blow up on my head," Danny commented before a nearby groan got his attention. He turned and saw one Mutant slowly standing up, missing a right arm. "Huh. Guessed one of them survived."

"P-pika!" the startled cry made Danny turn to Pikachu, who was staring at the Mutant with wide eyes, looking shock. "Pika pi!"

Confused, Danny took a closer look at the Mutant, noting that it was wearing a blue jacket and a red and white cap. Pikachu suddenly ran towards the Mutant and started talking to it, waving his little arms around.

His eyes widened in realization, after remembering that Alpha became a Mutant, that maybe this Mutant was Pikachu's owner.

"Pikachu, stop!" Danny cried as the Mutant walked closer to Pikachu. He quickly pulled out his knife and ran towards the two as Pikachu tried to talk to the Mutant, who just stared at him before raising its arm and swung it towards Pikachu. "No!"

"Pika…" Pikachu said as he stared at the Mutant with wide eyes as the arm got closer to him. "Pika!"

He closed his eyes as he released a strong thunderbolt towards the Mutant. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the burned Mutant on the ground, unmoving. Pikachu fell to his little knees, tears appearing in his eyes as he stared at the corpse.

Danny walked towards Pikachu, who started crying. He gently picked up the crying Pokémon before looking at the smoking carcass. The only thing not burned was the cap. After thinking about it, he took the cap.

He handed Pikachu to Helen, who she placed on her lap to rest. The rest decided to ride on the cart, letting the sick rest on them. Once they were comfortable, Danny started driving, a little fast to avoid another attack.

"Something was different about this attack," Helen said, remembering how Mutants usually attack. "They usually travel in small packs out in the open. Do you think they were migrating?"

"I'm more curious on why they weren't any Mutants in the city," Danny commented, since the girls were basically defenseless.

"Maybe they didn't want to be near the food," Helen commented.

"Man, hope you're right," Danny said. "We can use these snacks to keep them away."

He then looked at the sleeping Pikachu, who was being petted by a concern Helen.

"…When the world…broke, a giant creature attacked us, and it was wearing my husband's uniform…" Helen said as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "What happened to this world?"

Danny didn't answer, he just looked at the road, driving through the empty, dead land.

_Later…_

"There we go," Danny said as he put the last sick girl on the last mattress in their sick bay. Unfortunately, he didn't think they'd be taking care of so many people, so they were a little cramp. He'll need to make the sick bay bigger. "Sorry for the cramp space."

"No, this is better than what we expected," Nurse Joy said from her mattress, looking a little better.

After a long, silent drive, they finally made it to the Bunker, where they received a welcome from Renamon, Violet and Charmander. They quickly escorted the sick girls and Pokémon on their sick bay, dragging some mattresses so they can all lie down.

After giving them some clean water and pain relievers, the girls and Pokémon seem to be resting well. Officer Jenny was on her mattress, which was next to Nurse Joy, soundly asleep, with Growlithe curled on her side.

"Thank you so much, Danny," Nurse Joy said with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," Danny said with a smile. "Just rest. If you need something, just call."

Nurse Joy nodded before she lied down and closed her eyes. Danny watched them sleep before leaving the room. He climbed out the Bunker and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Helen and Lilymon was being consoled by Violet and Renamon after their near experience, and he couldn't blame them. He may have almost died before, but it was still isn't something he could shake off after experiencing it.

He started climbing up the ruins of FentonWorks to clear his head, before he heard some sniffling. Blinking, he looked and saw Pikachu sitting on the ground, crying. Danny suddenly sat next to him, patting Pikachu's head.

"_You guys helped me when I was in despair," _Danny thought as he patted Pikachu, letting him cry. _"So let me comfort you in your time of need."_

The two stayed on top of the building as the sun set to the horizon, making the red sand practically glow.

At least there was some beauty in this destroyed world.

_One Week Later…_

"Okay, that was the last of them," Danny said as he wiped the sweat off his head, killing the last Mutant that fell in their pitfall traps. "Now to cover them up again."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he and Renamon carried some dirt and branches to cover the hole. Pikachu was wearing the red and white, slightly burned cap, with holes on it for his ears to come through.

It was early in the morning, the sun just rising from the horizon, so he was doing his daily check on their traps. He only took Pikachu and Renamon with him since the rest were checking on the girls, who were getting better and finally eating some food, as well as taking care of the harvest.

"That's good," Danny commented as Pikachu jumped up his shoulder. It took a while, but Pikachu was finally able to get back to work, with thanks from his companions. "Well, let's go eat breakfast."

"Wait…" Renamon suddenly said as she looked to the wear, her ears twitching. Pikachu, who seem to have heard it too, was looking to where Renamon was looking. "…Mutant group…big…"

"They're a little close for comfort," Danny said with a glare as he put the sunglasses over his eyes.

"…Also…humans…fighting," Renamon said, causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed as he and the others ran towards where the trouble was.

Meanwhile, in a small, dry canyon, a group of people were trying to fight off a large group of Mutants, but only one of them seem to be doing well.

She was a beautiful, girl with golden blond pigtails, fair skin, blue eyes and a curvaceous figure, wearing a purple San Romero cheerleading outfit, consisting of two ties, a short, purple skirt, red leg warmers and red and white sneakers, wielding a chainsaw as she cut down the Mutants.

"Come on, is that all you losers got?" she exclaimed as she leapt over the Mutants and landed on a perfect split as she sliced through their waists.

Next to her was a group of people, struggling against the Mutants, using discarded pipes they picked up along the way. A lot of them were wearing school uniform, with a white button shirt, a black vest a black cape, a short and a short red skirt with black linings, another was wearing a maid outfit, an elegant dress, and the last one was wearing a male school uniform, a white shirt, black blazer, and black pants. The unique feature about them were they all have bat-like wings.

"Damn it, there's too many of them!" a red-haired, curvaceous girl with blue green eyes cried as she hit one on the head.

"If only we can use our magic!" a black-haired girl with glasses said as she pushed one Mutant away.

"Bunchou!" a short, white-haired girl with yellow eyes, white cat ears and tail suddenly exclaimed before she pushed the red-haired girl out of the way just as a Mutant was about to grab her from behind.

"Rias-sama, please be more careful," the silver-haired maid said before kicking the Mutant away. "You as well, Venelana-sama,"

"Yes, thank you, Grayfia-san," a woman with brown hair that looks like an older Rias said.

"I don't think we can last longer, Rias-sama," a black-haired girl with a ponytail and purple eyes said, a worried smile on her face.

"That's not how a Queen should talk, Akeno-san," a black-haired girl with glasses said.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" a brown-haired guy exclaimed as he swung his pipe as fast as he can. "I finally had a shot of my dream of getting a harem! No other guys and we found one sexy cheerleader! This is my destiny! I'm not going to end with these damn Mutants!"

"Issei-san!" the short, blond girl cried. "Look out!"

"Eh?" Issei said before he realized that was surrounded. "AGH!"

The Mutants jumped on him, piling over him.

"ISSEI!"

Issei struggled to get free, trying to push the Mutants off him. He could feel them pinning him the ground by their slimy, green hands.

"No!" he exclaimed as he raised his right arm. "I'm not going to die here! My harem life is waiting for me! Come on, Boosted Gear! Come on! OPPAI!"

Suddenly, one Mutant chomped on his arm, tearing it off. Issei stared at it with wide eyes, before screaming as blood spout from the stump. Soon, the Mutants started tearing him apart, either by chomping him with their jaws or pulling on him with their hands.

Issei's screams of pain echoed through the canyon as he was devoured by the Mutants. The group watched in horror as Issei's scream finally stopped and all was left was a puddle of blood and flesh.

"No…" Asia cried, falling on her knees. "Issei-san."

"Asia, don't falter!" Rias cried, her shock being overrun with her survival instincts. "We can cry later, after we're out of this situation!"

"Guys, I'm running out of fuel!" Juliet cried as she jumped back to regroup with them. "And there's still too many!"

They all backed to the wall as the Mutants got closer, fear blooming in their chests as the Mutants were almost there, their erections throbbing disgustingly. Rias hugged the girl with the ponytail and the white-haired girl, eyes wide with fear as the cheerleader stood her ground, readying her chainsaw.

"Diamond Storm!"

Suddenly, razor sharp leaves fell on the Mutants, piercing a lot of them, causing them to fall to the ground.

"PikaCHU!" a large thunderbolt struck the other Mutants, burning them to a crisp.

An arrow suddenly flew towards the Mutants, stabbing one in the chest, before exploding, killing a few of them.

Surprised, the girls looked up as a rope was dropped towards them.

"Hurry! Climb up!" Danny called as he, Pikachu and Renamon kept firing at the Mutants, keeping them at bay.

The girls looked at the rope, before at each other, and then at the Mutants in front of them.

"You guys climb up, I'll buy you some time," Juliet exclaimed before she started her chainsaw.

As she started tearing the Mutants, the girls dropped their pipes and started climbing on the rope, with the blond going first. Danny grabbed their hands and pulled them up as Pikachu and Renamon provided back up to the chainsaw wielding cheerleader.

The last one to climb was the maid, who was helped up by the mother-daughter duo.

"Hey, they're all up! You're the last one!" Danny called to the cheerleader.

She slowly back up, swinging her chainsaw. Suddenly, the chainsaw died just as a big Mutant grabbed her and pushed her to the ground and started tearing her clothes.

"Shit!" Danny exclaimed before he jumped off. He rolled on the ground once he landed and rushed towards the Mutant, pulling out his knife. Once he was closed enough, Danny stabbed the Mutant on the head, killing it.

The girl quickly pushed the Mutant off her and the two quickly ran to the rope, with the remaining Mutants chasing them. Danny let the cheerleader go first, who attached the chainsaw on her waist, before climbing up. Danny followed her and he was halfway up when he felt something grab his leg.

He looked down and saw a Mutant grabbing his leg and trying to pull him down. Danny tried to kick it off, but it was persistent. Just as he felt his grip slipping, a big rock was thrown to the Mutant's face, causing it to let go of Danny.

He looked up and saw that it was the blond girl wearing the school uniform. He quickly climbed up, with Renamon helping him up.

"Thanks," Danny said to both Asia and Renamon. He quickly sat up and pulled out two explosives from his belt, lit it up and threw it in the canyon, where the Mutants were trying to get to them.

A few seconds later, the bombs exploded. When the girls looked down, they saw a mess in the cavern of green flesh and green blood.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked to the girls, who all fell on their knees from exhaustion.

"We are, thank you," Rias said before she became sad. "Though we lost one…"

"Oh…" Danny said as he noticed that some of the people in the group were saddened. "I'm…sorry."

"Still, you managed to save us, so thanks cutie," the cheerleader said, who didn't seem embarrassed that her breasts were showing.

"Here," Danny said, giving her his jacket.

"Aw, thanks," the girl said as she accepted the jacket, covering her breasts. "I'm Juliet, by the way. Juliet Starling."

"I'm Rias Gremory," Rias said, wiping away the tears.

"Akeno Himejima," the one with the ponytail said.

"Koneko Toujo…" the white-haired girl introduced.

"Asia Argento," the blond that threw the rock said, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Sona Sitri," the girl was glasses said.

"Tsubaki Shinra," the one with longer hair said.

"Venelana Gremory," Rias' mother said in a regal tone.

"And I'm Grayfia Lucifuge," the maid said with a slight bow.

"I'm Danny Fenton," Danny said as he stood up before gesturing at his two companions. "And these are Renamon and Pikachu."

"Again, thank you for saving us," Venelana said with a bow. "If it wasn't for you…who knows what would have happened to us."

"Please, don't mention it," Danny said with a small smile. "I'm just glad to meet more people…by the way, are those wings?"

"Yes," Venelana said. "Since there's point in hiding it, we are Devils."

"Well, except for me," Juliet said.

"Huh…well, I've seen stranger things, so I guess it's not strange," Danny said as he looked at where the Bunker is. "If you guys have no where to go, you can stay with us. We have plenty of room to spare."

"Really?" Rias asked, her eyes wide.

"Sure," Danny said with a shrug. "Besides, more hands mean more help."

"Awesome," Juliet said with a smile. "You think I can get a bath? And some new clothes?"

"If you don't mind hazmat suits, because that's the only ones we have," Danny replied as Pikachu got on his shoulders. He and Renamon then led the survivors to the Bunkers. As they walked, Danny mused that they were finding more people, and the Bunker was getting crowded.

"_I need to expand the place,"_ Danny thought as a gust of wind tussled his hair, and unknowingly raised the skirts on the girls.

**Well, ending the chapter here. Sorry for the delay. You know how it is, in some days, you are on fire, and some days, the embers are just smoldering. I'm also going back to school, so with that and work, my time of writing is minimal. But don't worry, I'll update some stories. **

**Now, a recap on the chapter, Danny found some Pokémon, then went to their human partners, found some poisonous food and the sick people, almost got overrun by Mutants, revealed a new, faster Mutant, Psyduck exploding, Pikachu's crying, saving another group of survivors and then planning on expanding the base. There was also a hint of a male survivor, though he didn't last long. Now we know what they do to male survivors, if there are any.**

**Alright then, time for me to go back to school. Next chapter, expanding and some new characters. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Been a while since I last updated this story. Man, what a chapter, meeting so many new characters. Also that there's a chance other male characters survive, although they might have been eaten by the Mutants, as demonstrated by Issei Hyoudou. And if you think Issei suffered a lot, he got off easy. Trust me, you'll know what I mean in later chapters.**

**Well, enough of the chit chat, time to read! Hope you guys will enjoy it. **

Chapter 6: Expanding

"Okay, a little more on the left!" Danny exclaimed as, Renamon and Bulbasaur moved a log to a hole on the ground, letting it stand. "There!"

The three let go of the log before he panted, wiping the sweat off his face. He looked around the area, seeing some the girls he invited to live here helping reinforced the wall.

It's been three weeks since he rescued the Devil girls from the Mutants. Seeing that there were too many people in the Bunker, he decided to expand the area, as well as fortify it ever since fighting two mobs of Mutants.

After killing the nearby Mutants in the area, Danny and his group started building a better wall, using logs and metal sheets, surrounding a huge amount of the area. They then started demolishing the ruined buildings, using the debris as landfill to many holes nearby, covering it with dirt.

The girls with him right now were Helen, Renamon, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Juliet and Officer Jenny. The Pokémon with them were Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Charmander, Growlithe, Staryu and Blaziken.

"Okay, once we meld the metals together, we'll be done," Danny said to the group. "After that, let's expand our fields and make some houses."

"Right!" they all said with smiles, wiping the sweat off their heads.

Danny noticed that some of them were only wearing either shirts they managed to find or just their bras. Their smooth, beautiful skin covered with sweat, which made the clothes covering them cling to their skin, barely hiding the heavenly mounds hidden before him.

"_Crap," _Danny thought as he felt himself get hard. He willed himself to not have a boner, since it would be really damaging to his image if he gotten a boner in front of them. _"Don't get a boner…just wait until later. Hopefully, Helen, Violet, Renamon or Lilymon wouldn't be so busy."_

Ever since he invited many people to live in the Bunker, he hadn't had any time to relieve some sexual tension. They couldn't do it freely as they used to, since he didn't want to scare them, thinking he was some sex-crazed maniac who only invited them to be his lovers in this place with him as the only guy.

It wasn't his fault he was the only male around. There was someone with Rias' group, but he died brutally before Danny could save him.

"Everybody!" a voice said, getting their attention. It was Asia, running to greet them. "Lunch is ready!"

As she ran towards them, she suddenly tripped on her own legs. Stumbling and waving her arms, she hit Danny and the two went tumbling on the ground.

"Ow…" Asia said, rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes, she saw something big in front of her. She suddenly realized her position, with her sitting on Danny's face, which was red as his mouth and nose was smothered by her panty-clad pussy, smelling her enticing scent. Because of that surprised attack, Danny wasn't prepared to stop his reaction.

"Ara, ara," Akeno said as the rest of the girls stared at his boner with various reactions., from blushing, looking excited, embarrassed or deadpanned.

"Wah! Sorry!" Asia cried as she stood up from Danny.

"N-no problem," Danny said with a blush as he sat up. He then heard some giggles, causing him to look at the girls, who were staring at his boner. Blushing, he quickly covered himself with his hands.

"Ara, ara, how naughty of you, Danny-san," Akeno said as she held her red cheeks. "Taking advantage of poor, innocent Asia-chan's clumsiness to smell her virgin lips, ufufufu."

"I-I didn't..." Danny stuttered as Akeno suddenly bended forward, her face close to his. Her actions caused her breasts to jiggle, making him look at them.

"_Holy shit…they might be bigger than Helen's!" _he thought as he gulped.

"Ara, ara, see something you like?" Akeno said as she moved her chest, causing it to jiggle.

"Enough, Akeno," Rias said, grabbing Akeno by the shoulder, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"But Rias-sama, it's so fun to tease him," Akeno said, sensually licking her lips. "Besides, it seems he doesn't mind."

She looked at his crotch, an action that all the girls in the area followed. Danny followed their line of sight and saw that his pants were still pitched. He quickly stood up and started running.

"Let's have lunch!" he exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could, despite the erection.

"You shouldn't tease him so much," Jenny said, fighting down her blush.

"But it's fun, Jenny-san," Akeno said, a blush on her face. "His reactions are both cute and delicious."

"If you think that was delicious, wait until tonight," Helen said with a smirk, causing the girls to blush.

"Y-you'll really let us w-watch?" Asia stammered, her face an unhealthy red.

"Of course," Helen said with a smirk. "After all, we need to release all these pent-up frustrations, right?"

"Geez, you're so perverted, Helen," Juliet said with a giggle.

"You can thank Danny for that," Helen said with a giggle.

"Then I can't wait for tonight, fufufu," Akeno said as the other girls stared at them with deadpanned expressions, though they admit that it was a tempting offer.

Meanwhile, Danny made it to the main Bunker, where he saw the other girls farming. Violet, Lilymon, Misty, May, Dawn, Daisy, Lily and Violet, along with their Pokémon, were covered in dirt and sweat as they harvested the vegetables and planted new ones.

Like the girls building the wall, they were dressed lightly, the clothes clinging on their sweaty bodies, showing their developed bodies.

"_No!" _Danny exclaimed in his head. _"Calm down! Don't look! Control the blood flow!"_

"Hey, Danny!" May exclaimed as she held a basket full of tomatoes. "Look! We got a big haul!"

"G-good job," Danny said, smiling to hide is internal debate. "We'll be able to eat for months with these bounties."

"Yay! All you can eat!" May cheered, throwing her hands up.

"Okay, kids! Lunch is ready!" Delia exclaimed as she, Caroline, Johanna, Nurse Joy, Venelana and Grayfia carried food enough for everyone; freshly baked bread, a simple salad of fresh vegetables, baked potatoes, roasted canned ham and tomato soup.

Once the workers washed their hands clean, they all dig in. The table was full of the sounds of eating and talking as they enjoyed the food. Danny smiled as he took a sip of clean water, enjoying the warm atmosphere, like he was back in the time before the apocalypse. He never dreamed he would feel this again.

Suddenly, he felt something pressed against his groin, causing him to jump suddenly. He looked down and saw a foot pressing against his groin. He looked and saw that the foot belonged to a mischievously smirking Helen. Panicking, he looked around and saw that no one noticed. He glared at Helen and was about to grab her foot.

"Danny," he nearly jumped before turning to look at a smiling Nurse Joy. "How's the food?"

"I-it's good," Danny said, smiling to hide his predicament.

"Wonderful," Nurse Joy said happily. "We've worked really hard to make this."

"Danny," May said, who was sitting on his right. "Can you pass me the soup please?"

"S-sure," he stuttered as he tried to pass May the soup, clenching his teeth as Helen's foot massaged his dick through the cloth, placing it between her toes. _"Helen! Please stop!"_

"Thanks~!" May said with a wink as she served herself some soup. Suddenly, some soup fell on Danny's hand. "Oops! Sorry, Danny!"

"No problem," Danny said, happy that something took his focus. Before he could pull his hand back, May grabbed it and started cleaning his hand with her mouth. "M-May! What are you doing!?"

"We shouldn't waste food," May said as she sucked on his fingers and licked his palm, looking sensual.

"_Shit!" _Danny thought as he found the situation unbearable, from Helen giving him a clothed footjob to May licking his hand. He looked at the other girls, wondering if the others would think of this scenario. Instead, he saw them eating and talking like nothing unusual was happening. _"Am I so sexually frustrated that this is all in my head!?"_

He felt his climax getting closer as Helen added more pressure while May sucked on his pointer finger. Just as he was about to cum, Helen put her foot down and May took his finger out of her mouth before letting it go.

Suddenly, Danny found himself sitting still as the others ate around him, frustration swelling in him as he felt his balls ache from the denial of relief.

"_No…that was just in your head, Fenton," _he said to himself as he shakily ate his lunch. _"The others didn't react, so it was all in your head!"_

Once they were done, they started clearing the table and rest before continuing their work. As Danny was about to rest in his room, Akeno suddenly stood behind him, leaning near his ear, her warm breath tickling him.

"Poor Danny-kun," she said sensually, smirking at his shocked face. "It must be painful being denied your release, ufufufu."

She then left him standing there, swinging her hips, like she was teasing him.

"_Did they…planned this?" _he thought before shaking his head. _"No, that's ridiculous. I'm sure that was just my imagination of Akeno! I'm just sexually frustrated that I imagined Helen and May blue balling me!"_

As he quickly walked to his room, he didn't notice the looks on the girls' faces, some were excited while others were nervous.

"Okay girls, just a little more push," Helen said as she turned to the girls. "Hope you're ready for the show of your lives."

"Um…are you sure it's not hurting Danny-san?" Asia asked in a worried tone. "He looked so uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, we'll comfort him later," Violet said, wrapping her arms around Asia's shoulders. "You just sit back, watch and stay quiet. Don't let him hear those moans when you touch yourself."

"W-what!?"

_Later…_

Danny was on his bed, fidgeting around, breathing deeply. He was impatiently waiting for his lovers to come, hopeful that the others were asleep. An erection was pitched in his pants, showing the frustration he felt.

**Lemon Alert! Lemon Alert! You know the drill! People who don't want any, go to the bold end!**

He jumped when he heard a knock. He sat down in a way that hid his erection before taking a calming breath.

"Who is it?" he said.

"It's us," Helen said, her voice sensual.

Danny grew excited as he told them to enter. The door opened and in came Helen, Violet, Renamon and Lilymon. They quickly removed their clothes before walking towards him, grabbing on to him as they disrobed him. Helen was making passionately kissing him, Violet was on her knees, jerking his dick, with Renamon beside her, fondling his balls, and Lilymon was behind him, massaging his bare chest.

"Man, look how pent up you are," Violet said as she jerked his hard cock, biting her lips, enjoying the feeling. "It must have been tough for you; enduring while being surrounded by sexy females. Some even have bigger tits than my mom! And they're not that older than me. You must be in heaven, surrounded by such women."

"More like hell," Danny grunted as Helen moved her lips to his neck. "Back when it was just us, we could do it anywhere at any time. So stressful…"

"You can always seduce them like you did us," Helen said with a smirk.

"Uh…you guys seduced me," Danny said before moaning.

"You seduced us," Helen said as she circled her hand over his stomach, enjoying the abs he developed. "Groping us, showing us that big tool, being so manly~."

"T-those were your fault!" Danny exclaimed before he released a loud moan as he felt Renamon licking his balls. "Y-y-you guys s-seduced-oh!-me!"

"It's your word against ours," Violet said as she started licking his cock, following Renamon's lead. Lilymon grabbed his head to kiss him as Helen peppered his chest with kisses.

As he enjoyed their ministrations, Danny didn't notice that they were being watched. Unknown to him, Helen, Violet, Lilymon and Digimon added peeping holes in his walls, allowing anyone to see them. In the rooms between them, the girls were watching, some surprised that they were really doing it, while others were excited.

Though the teenagers were separated from the grown-ups, since it would feel awkward for the daughters to watch this with their mothers. Misty, however, was unfortunate to be in the room with her sisters.

"Wow, he's so big!"

"And hot!"

"He's bigger than Issei-san!"

"You've seen Issei-kun naked before?"

"B-by accident!"

"Quiet! He might hear us!"

Danny was soon pushed on his bed as the girls gathered around him. Helen and Violet was giving him a double blowjob, with Helen licking the tip as Violet suck the balls. Renamon and Lilymon was licking and sucking his chest, aiming at his nipples.

"Shit! That feels good!" he moaned as he bucked his hips, his eyes closed as he focused on the pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Renamon's pussy in front of him. He looked up and saw her panting and blushing heavily. With a smirk, he grabbed her by the ass and pushed her to his mouth, making her moan loudly.

"Ahn! Ahn! Lick…harder!" she moaned as she bucked her hips over his mouth. She almost howled when he suddenly sucked on her clit. "Yes!"

Renamon was surprised when Lilymon suddenly kissed her, but she didn't object. The two touched each other's breasts, moaning in their mouths.

Danny grunted in Renamon's pussy as he came, covering Helen and Violet with his hot cum. The two moaned as his cock kept spurting, hitting their faces and chests.

"Wow, that's a lot," Helen said as she scooped some with her finger and placed it in her mouth. "You were really saving it, huh."

"Aahn~. I miss this taste," Violet said as she licked her fingers. She looked at her mother, noticing her cum-covered breasts. She suddenly lunged towards her, licking her breasts. Helen moaned, but patted her daughter's head, encouraging her. Helen moaned as Violet suck on her nipples.

"Geez, no matter how old you get, you never get tired of mommy's breasts," Helen said with a smirk.

"Wow, she's letting her daughter suck her breasts…"

"I do miss that feeling."

"Does it really feel good? I always bottle feed Dawn."

"I wonder…would Rias-chan suck on my breasts again?"

"Venelana-sama…"

Once Violet was done licking her mother's chest and face clean, Helen returned the favor. Violet moaned as her mother licked her face clean before going to her petite chest, licking her clean and teasing her nipples.

The two then noticed Danny preoccupied with licking Renamon. Not wanting to be ignored, the two grabbed the two Digimon off him, surprising them.

"Okay, enough foreplay," Helen said as she, Violet, Renamon and Lilymon lined up on all fours, shaking their asses towards Danny, enticing him with the erotic display. "Who are you gonna fuck first? How about the pussy that made you a man?" Helen said as she spread her wet pussy lips.

"How about the pussy that encouraged you to make a harem?" Violet said with a smirk, spreading her wet pussy lips.

"Mate…Renamon…first," Renamon panted, lifting her tail up to show her wet pussy.

"Mate…with me…first," Lilymon said as she raised her ass, giving Danny a wanton look, her wings fluttering.

Danny was drinking in the sight in front of him. His four lovers all lined up, asking for him. After days of suppressing his carnal desires, he was ready to let it all loose. He moved closer towards Helen, who smirked at the other girls, who pouted at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Helen said with a smirk as she wiggled her ass. "Now, go ahead and fuck this pussy!"

Without saying a word, Danny grabbed her wide hips and plunged his erect dick in her wet, eager pussy. Helen released a loud moan as she felt his dick hit her weak spots instantly. Danny groaned and grunted as he eagerly moved his hips back and forth, relishing the feeling of her pussy.

His hands massaged her bubbly ass, enjoying how soft it is. He started spanking her ass lightly, watching it jiggle erotically, enjoying the moans Helen was making.

"Don't be gentle," Helen moaned, turning her head to look at Danny. "Spank me harder!"

"If that's what you want," Danny said with a smirk as he raised his hand and slapped her ass, making a loud sound. He felt Helen's pussy tighten as she moaned loudly. Danny kept spanking her ass, alternating between cheeks, watching them jiggle and turn red. "Damn! You enjoy having your ass spanked, do you, Helen? Every time I spank you, your pussy tightens."

"Yes! I love being spanked!" Helen cried as she pushed her ass forward, getting Danny's dick deeper inside her. "I love how rough you are! I can feel myself getting closer!"

"Then go ahead and cum!" Danny exclaimed as he slapped both ass cheeks. With a loud moan, Helen came as Danny ejaculated in her pussy. He stayed inside her for a few minutes before pulling out, causing some cum to leak out of her pussy.

"Wow, he really made her moan."

"Look at how much he came."

"My, how impressive for someone so young."

"I'm so jealous of Helen, having that young stud for herself all this time."

Danny sighed in satisfaction as he looked at Helen's body, lying on the bed with a satisfied expression on her face. He then turned to the other girls, who were eagerly waiting for their turn. He turned to Violet, who smirked as she turned to lie on her back, facing Danny directly.

"Don't keep me waiting," she said in a sultry tone.

Danny grinned as his cock twitched in anticipation. He grabbed her legs and thrust himself in her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

"Agh! Fuck! I've been waiting so long!" Violet cried as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him closer. "This is worth the wait!"

"Ngh!" Danny grunted as he leaned and sucked on Violet's neck, making her squirm. "Damn, Vi! You're so tight!"

"Tighter than mom?" Violet said with a smirk as she buckled her hips to match his movement. "My pussy might not be as experienced, but it's tighter!"

"Yeah! Tighter than your mom!"

"Then keep fucking me!" Violet cried.

"Wow, she's really going at it."

"It's so big…How does it move so fast?"

"I think she's passing out."

"Ara, ara, how envious."

"That looks so fun~."

"Cumming!" Danny exclaimed as he ejaculated in Violet, making her moan loudly as she came as well. The two shared one more kiss before she lied down, resting besides her mom. Danny then turned to Renamon and Lilymon, who were panting heavily, looking eager. "So, who's nex-?"

He was suddenly tackled, sending him on his back. He looked up and saw Renamon pinning him, her tail wagging excitedly as she started licking his face and neck. Danny chuckled as he grabbed Renamon by her ass, making her yelp and moan as he rubbed her.

"Someone's excited," he said as his hands traveled to her back, pulling her closer. She started kissing him, her tongue wrapping around his, causing the two to moan.

"Mate! Mate! Mate!" Renamon exclaimed as she moved her hips, rubbing her pussy lips to his erect cock. Danny smiled as he grabbed her hips and lined his cock to her wet pussy. With a fanged grin, Renamon pushed her hips down. She released a loud howling moan as she felt the cock fill her up.

"Wow…you really are hot," Danny grunted as he felt her moist walls clamped tightly around his dick, enjoying the intense warmth. "No matter how many times we have sex, your pussy is always the hottest. Feels like my dick is melting."

"Ahn! Ahn!" Renamon moaned, moving her hips up and down, too focused on pleasure to talk back. "Good! Good!"

"Wow, he's really doing her."

"He didn't seem like the type to sleep with anything. But then again, Renamon does look sexy."

"He's making Renamon howl so shamelessly."

"…It's kinda hot."

"Ara, he might make you howl like that, Koneko-chan."

"…"

Soon, the two lovers changed to Renamon's favorite position, doggy style. She dug her claws on the sheets as she panted, moaned and howled, her tongue out as they shook the bed. Danny was stroking her tail, enjoying how soft it is and how it made Renamon's pussy tighten.

"Ng! You really like it when I stroke your tail!" Danny grunted as his other hand rubbed her ass.

"Harder! Harder!" Renamon panted as she moved her hips to match his movements. "Ng! Getting…closer! Almost…there!"

"Me too!" Danny exclaimed, gripping her hips to give him leverage so he can move faster. "Here…it…comes!"

"AAAOOOWW!"

Renamon howled loudly as her pussy tightened around Danny's dick, the two cumming together. Once he was done, Danny pulled out as Renamon fell on the bed, smiling with her tongue out. As he wiped the sweat off his head, he heard some impatient moaning. He turned his head and saw Lilymon rubbing her pussy and breast, her wings fluttering as she gave Danny a wanton look.

He grinned and gestured at her to come. With a big smile, she practically flew towards him, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she humped him, panting heavily as she kissed his face and neck. After covering him with kisses, Lilymon straddled him, rubbing her wet pussy on Danny's dick, getting it hard again. Once it was erect again, she lined the tip with her dick and, looking at Danny in the eyes, pushed her hips down.

"AAHN!" Lilymoan screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She started kissing him as she bounced off his cock as Danny held her hips, sometimes moving to her ass to give them a good squeeze. "So…good!"

Danny was deeply inhaling her neck, enjoying her intoxicating scent. It always makes him feel energized, even after a hard day's work. It also gave him a boost to keep going.

"I never get tired fucking you, Lilymon!" Danny grunted as he squeezed her ass harder. "You smell great! Taste great, too!" he added as he licked her neck, making her moan.

"Wow. Lilymon is so loud."

"I wonder what she smells like."

"This is…so hot…"

"No…I shouldn't be watching this. I'm a mother!"

"That didn't stop Helen-san."

Lilymon was on her back, moaning as Danny moved his hips. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She put her face on his neck, taking a deep breath.

"Scent…good," she moaned. "Getting…close!"

"Me too!" Danny groaned, increasing his speed. "I'm gonna fill you up!"

Lilymon wrapped her legs around Danny's waist, pulling him closer and deeper. Danny grunted as he moved his hips deeper, feeling his balls tighten. With a loud grunt, he came inside Lilymon, who moaned loudly at the hot feeling inside her. Danny pulled out of Lilymon, who fell on her back, body shaking from pleasure.

"Wow, he actually filled all four of them."

"Now that's a man."

"Now I'm jealous. I can't wait to seduce him."

"Hey! Me first!"

"Wait…I think he's still hard."

"What!?"

Danny looked at his dick, covered in the juices of his lovers, still erect. He was starting to worry if he was sick. He never had an erection for this long before. Then again, he was blue balled for so long that he began hallucinating other girls flirting with him.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Helen said, having slightly recovered as she crawled towards his side, looking at his boner. "A stud like you can go for hours."

She suddenly licked his cock, moaning as she tasted the juices of everyone in the room, including her own. Suddenly, Violet was next to her, joining her in licking Danny's cock.

"Not fair, mom," she said as she kept licking. "Don't hog it all."

Soon, Renamon and Lilymon, having recovered, made their way and joined the girls, licking and cleaning the cock. He could feel his arousal returning as he stared at the sight of four females cleaning his cock with their tongues, replacing the pussy juice with saliva.

"You know, I just realized something," Helen said as she stopped licking and looked at Danny, a seductive glint in her eyes. "I took your virginity, you took my daughter's, then Renamon's and Lilymon's, but you never took mine."

"But…you're a not a virgin," Danny said, looking confused.

Helen just smirked before she turned around, raising her bubble ass. Danny's heart skipped a beat as he watched Helen use her hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing her asshole to him.

"Wow, Mom," Violet said, sounding impressed as she and the others stared at her. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Where did you think you get your kinks from?" Helen said as she waved her ass. "Now, be a dear and help Mommy lube her asshole."

"Hm…what do you think, Danny?" Violet asked, turning to Danny, who was panting heavily as Renamon and Lilymon stroked his dick. "Should I lube Mommy's virgin asshole?"

Danny, not trusting his voice, just nodded his head rapidly.

"Well, you better get ready, Mom," Violet said as she leaned towards her mom's ass. "And you stay there and enjoy the show, stud. You two, make sure his dick is nice and wet."

She smirked at Danny, who was grunting as Renamon and Lilymon stroke his cock as he fingered them. Violet then turned to her mom's big ass, looking both nervous and excited. She first started with kissing her ass cheeks, making Helen moan. Soon, her kissing turned to licking and sucking, covering Helen's ass with drool and hickies. Meanwhile, Renamon and Lilymon were busy making Danny wet. They first used their tongues, covering it with drool, before Lilymon thought of an idea. She whispered to Renamon, who seem to like the idea.

Danny was then pushed on his back. Before he could look at the two monster girls, he moaned as he felt something wet and warm covering his cock. He looked and saw Renamon and Lilymon sandwiching his dick with their pussies, moaning as they rubbed him, covering his dick with their juices.

Meanwhile, Helen moaned loudly as she felt her daughter's tongue enter her asshole. Violet forced her tongue through the tight hole, feeling the walls clench around her tongue. She had to power through the tightness. Soon, she started using her finger to loosen her up, making Helen scream in pleasure.

"Oh my! To think Helen-san is so brave."

"I can't believe her daughter licked her ass like that."

"Hng! I can't take it anymore!"

"Me too!"

"I think you're wet and loose enough," Violet said as she pulled out her finger, staring at her mom's puckering asshole. "Danny~! She's ready for you~!"

With great reluctance, Renamon and Lilymon got off Danny, his dick now wet. Danny then turned towards Helen, whose ass was being spread by a smirking Violet, who kept licking her ass cheeks, as if enticing Danny.

"Well, come and get it, big boy," Helen said, waving her ass.

Not needing to be told twice, Danny grabbed Helen by the hips as he lined his dick to her tight hole. Struggling a little, Danny pushed his dick through her asshole. Almost immediately, Danny could tell how tight her ass was. It was crushing his dick as he kept forcing his way in. Not even Violet was this tight when they first did it.

Helen gritted her teeth as she felt the pain from having Danny's dick enter her asshole. It felt like something was tearing her inside. Even with all the lubing they did, it still hurt.

"How is it, Mom?" Violet ask, looking a little worried as she noticed her mom's expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine…" Helen moaned. "Just need…a few seconds to get used to it."

A few seconds later, Helen moved her hips, letting Danny know that he can push deeper. With a little more force, Danny was finally able to put his entire dick in her ass. He moaned as he felt the tightness pleasantly wrapped around him. Soon, he started moving his hips, enjoying how tight her ass feels.

"So…how's my Mommy's ass?" Violet asked once she saw the pleasure on their faces.

"It's damn tight!" Danny grunted as he gripped on Helen's hips. "It feels like her ass is trying to rip my cock off!"

"So…her ass is tighter than my pussy?" Violet asked as she suddenly sat on Helen's back, her hands massaging her ass.

"Yes!"

"Now I'm jealous," Violet said as she spanked Helen's ass, making her scream as Danny grunted in surprise, feeling Helen's ass tighten from the sudden slap. "Being tight was the only advantage I have over this fat ass."

"Ahn! Stop!" Helen cried as Violet spanked her ass harder. Pain and pleasure override her senses, from having a dick in her ass and getting spanked. "I'm…cumming!"

Her pussy squirted as her ass clenched tightly around Danny's dick, who came in her ass. He grunted as he emptied in her, filling her up. He slowly pulled out, revealing her asshole full of white semen.

Danny leaned back, taking a deep breath. Before he could relax, he moaned as he felt someone licking his dick. He looked and saw Violet, smirking at him as she cleaned him up. Soon, Renamon and Lilymon were beside him, licking and kissing his face.

Sighing, he smirked as he pushed them down on the bed, ready for another love session.

Meanwhile, he wasn't aware of the people watching him, who were moaning as they fingered themselves, the rooms they were hiding in now filled with their pheromones and the echoes of their moans.

**Damn…have to be honest, I didn't expect the lemon to be this long. I don't know if that's sad or impressive…I'll go with both. So it's sadressive. FoP reference, you know, before it sucked. Well, let's get on with the story.**

_Two Weeks Later…_

Danny hummed as he studied the Proud Snax in his makeshift lab. Using some knowledge he had on chemistry, he was trying to convert the so-called food into fuel. He first used some chemicals to dissolve the edible parts before separating them so he could get the liquified hydrocarbon.

So far, he had about a glassful of liquified hydrocarbon, just enough for Juliet's chainsaw. Grabbing it, he walked out of the lab, going towards the workshop. There, he saw Juliet tinkering with her chainsaw.

"Hey, Juliet," he said, getting the girl's attention.

"Hey there, big boy," Juliet said with a smirk, causing him to blush a little. "You got something for me?"

"Well, I managed to get this from the food, and I wanted to see if it works," Danny said, showing the glass to Juliet.

"Nice! Let's see if it can get this baby running," Juliet said as she took the glass from him and poured the contents in her chainsaw. Once it was full, she picked it up and pulled the cord. After a few more pulls, the chainsaw roared back to life. "Alright! My baby's back!"

Danny watched as Juliet started twisting and turning, using the chainsaw like a baton. Despite how dangerous it is, with the roaring chainsaw flying in her hands, Danny couldn't take his eyes off the dance, enjoying the way Juliet's body move, being limber and flexible, showing off her body.

He didn't see the smirk on Juliet's face, knowing that he was checking her out. As a cheerleader, she reveled in the attention give to her when she performed, and having eyes on her again felt great, especially from someone who could make four girls pass out. She made her sure to shake her best assets to turn him on.

From the bulge she was seeing, it was working.

She finally stopped her routine with a perfect split, chainsaw raised in the air. Danny applauded, whistling in awe, causing Juliet to grin and bow at his applause.

"Damn, guess that cheerleading outfit isn't just for show," Danny commented.

"Glad I could please you," she said as she leaned closer to him, making him blush at her invading his personal space. "Something tells me you were the type who loves cheerleaders."

"W-well, I c-can't say I'm not attracted to cheerleaders, which I might not be! Per say um…" he stammered, saying gibberish. Juliet smirked as she leaned even closer.

"You know, you're really cute blushing like that," she said with a giggle, fluttering her eyes. "And I never mentioned how manly you were when you saved me~."

"I-it was nothing," Danny said, blushing at her compliment. "N-now that we got gas, m-maybe we can go on some supply runs again."

"Can I come along?" Juliet asked, backing away a little, still too close for comfort. "I want to go loot a candy store. I've been dying for some lollipops to suck on~. I can really go for a good suck."

Danny gulped as he watched Juliet making exaggerated licks with her tongue with the sultry look in her eyes. Now, he can't help but imagine that tongue and lips around his cock, making him hard,

"I'll see you later!" Danny exclaimed, running out of the workshop. Juliet watched him go, giggling at she licked her lips.

"He's so cute," she said as she went back to the workshop. "I can't wait to really suck him."

Danny panted as he leaned on a wall, stopping his heartbeat, as well as trying to calm his boner. He thought that finally having sex would help him control his urges, especially after having an orgy, but it seems like he can't help himself.

"_Wait a minute…that wasn't a delusion…was Juliet actually flirting with me!?"_

As he thought about whether Juliet was flirting with him, he didn't see someone sneaking behind him, a predator look in her eyes.

He jumped he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, and blushed when he felt something sinfully soft pressed on his back.

"Ara, ara," a teasing voice said, her breath touching his ear. "What seems to be troubling you, Danny-san?"

"Akeno!" he exclaimed, turning to see the violet eyes of Akeno, looking at him. "Y-you surprised me."

"You were spacing out," Akeno said as her hands rubbed his chest, making him blush. "Were you thinking dirty thoughts again?"

"N-no!" Danny stammered. "I was thinking about going to Metroville to scavenge, and m-maybe make a small outpost the-RE!"

He screamed as he felt Akeno's hands go from his chest to his groin, grabbing the erection pitched in his pants.

"My, it's big," Akeno said as she stroked the erection through his pants, making him moan and groan. "I can't imagine how it is without the clothes. Maybe I can get a peek."

"W-wai-ahn!" Danny moaned as he bucked his hips. He never felt hands these good before, and she was touching through the cloth. Just the thought of her actually touching his dick made him shudder.

Before he could release, and stain his pants, Akeno let go, stopping him cold. His breath hitched as he looked at Akeno, who gave him a devilish look as she licked her lips, walking away, shaking her hips as if teasing him.

He growled in irritation. First there was Juliet and now Akeno. If they keep this up, he'll snap and actually pin them to the ground. And it felt like they were hoping for that.

"That's it, the next person to attack me, I'm dragging them to an empty room," he muttered, getting tired of the frustration they gave him. If they were going to torment him by being sexy and handsy, then they should be prepared for the consequences.

Like Violet said, this was a world where they don't have the luxuries of moralities.

_Two Days Later…_

"Everyone all set?" Danny asked, turning to the group going to Metroville. Going with him were Helen, Violet, Renamon, Lilymon, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Juliet, May, and her Pokémon. They were all standing next to the car and truck, with the latter having some upgrades after its recent attack from Mutants, having been given armor as well as spears on the sides and a battering head on the front.

Juliet and May were also given armor as well as weapons, with May now holding a spear and a knife, while Juliet still have her chainsaw, but was also equipped with a bow and some arrows.

"We're all set," Helen said as the others nodded.

"Then let's go," he said, going to the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Nurse Joy asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah," Danny commented as he looked at his map. "If we want to expand, we need to make a safe house at Metroville. We'll be back once we're done."

"Well, just be careful," Nurse Joy said.

"We will," Danny said as he looked at their secured base, with the walls now reinforced, and with a lot of Pokémon and with some weapons, the girls would be safe. "Until we get back, just keep the fort safe."

"We will, don't worry," Officer Jenny said with a nod. "Just get back here soon, okay."

"Be careful, May," Caroline said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I will, Mom," May said as she returned the hug.

Dawn and Misty went to hug May next. They wanted to come along, but they were too many already. Reason why Danny wanted May to come was because he wanted more fire power in case they come across more of those powerful Mutants.

"Come back safely, okay," Misty said as she and Dawn let go.

"And…if you _do it_ with him, make sure you share the details," Dawn said, smirking a little with a small blush.

Both May and Misty blushed when she said that. After watching Danny make four girls passed out, the girls got into voyeurism, watching Danny have sex with his lovers. Soon, they started looking for a chance to get in bed with him, by teasing him either with showing some skin or touching him inappropriately.

But now, it seems only Juliet and May would get a chance to have fun with him.

Speaking of Juliet, she was saying goodbye to the young Devils, who were wishing for her safety. Though half of the Devils were giving Juliet a jealous look as she smirked at them.

As Violet and Helen said goodbye to the others, they all got on the vehicles as Grayfia opened the gates. The two cars then drove out of the Bunker as the girls and Pokémon waved at them, the gates slowly closing.

Helen was driving the smaller car, Violet, May and Juliet with her. Danny was driving the truck, Renamon, Lilymon and the Pokémon with him.

It took them a few hours to get to Metroville, stopping at the abandoned gas station to rest and to hide supplies, so that they don't need to make long trips back and forth if they need it.

Once full and rested, they continued their journey through the red dessert, until they finally reached the city.

"Okay, let's go find a place to secure first. Lead the way, Helen," Danny said through the window. Helen gave a thumbs up as a reply before she took the lead. Despite being ruined, she still knew her way through the city, so she knows the perfect spots that could be fortified.

They all had their eyes and ears strained, being vigilant in the city that was full of Mutants. It was going to take a while until the city could become Mutant-free.

Aside from the occasional small groups of Mutants, it was surprisingly smooth driving. Helen then led them through downtown, looking for the perfect spot. They stopped at a vacant parking lot near a convenience store.

"Okay," Danny said as they got off the vehicles, some stretching from the long trip. "Juliet, Violet, let's make sure that store is empty. The rest of you, use the nearby cars make a wall."

They all nodded and got to work. As Helen and May helped the Digimon and Pokémon make a wall, Danny, Juliet and Violet entered the convenience store, grabbing their weapons. Walking passed the broken-down door, they saw the shelves upturned and the contents on the ground, from bags of crushed chips to dented canned goods. They walked further, expecting Mutants to jump out, but it was quiet.

"Hm…Somethings not right," Danny said as he looked around the place. The amount of canned goods and bottled drinks seemed off. He kneeled on the floor and dusted the ground.

He then spotted some footprints.

"Someone's been here already," he said before he heard something creak behind him. He turned and saw the shelf behind him falling towards him. He quickly jumped to the side, rolling as the shelf hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Danny!" Violet exclaimed as dust clouds covered the room. They heard rapids footsteps as the dust cleared. Once it cleared, they saw Danny on the ground, coughing a little.

"Are you alright?" Juliet asked as she and Violet helped him up.

"Someone was in here!" Danny exclaimed as he quickly ran out the store.

Outside, he saw his friends looking at the side in shock as they saw two people climbing up walls. He followed their gazes, seeing two figures climbing on the fire escape, both females, one dressed in a skintight track suit while the other one was wearing a sports bra and bicycle shorts.

The one in the track suit has long, brown hair and white skin while the one in the sports bra and bicycle shorts has long, black hair and dark skin. Waiting on top of the building was another woman, with short, violet hair and white skin, wearing jean shorts and a ripped, buttoned shirt.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed as he ran after them. Pikachu, Renamon, Helen and Juliet followed him as the rest stayed behind.

They quickly climbed up the fire escape and on to the roof, where they saw the three females run, hoping from roof to roof.

"Please stop!" he called as they chased after the girls, hoping from roof to roof.

Just as they were about to reach then, a figure flew up from below, surprising them. It was a pale, tall, fallen angel like figure with red eyes and claws, wearing a skin-tight leather outfit, tattered wings, and a mask covering its face, chains wrapped around her body.

"LadyDevimon!" Renamon exclaimed.

"Another Digimon?" Danny asked as LadyDevimon flew above the three females, grabbing two while the dark skinned one hopped on her back. "Wait! We just want to talk!"

"Why are they running away?" Helen asked as they followed the group.

"Maybe they're shy," Juliet commented.

Soon, the group were almost out of sight before LadyDevimon suddenly buckled from a gust of wind. The one riding her suddenly lost her grip, falling off her. LadyDevimon stopped as she and the other two looked in horror as she fell into a building, crashing through broken roof.

"That can't be good," Danny commented as he and the others quickly rushed towards the building as LadyDevimon swooped into the building.

"I remember that building," Helen commented as they ran towards it. "My husband used to work there, before he got fired for throwing his boss through four walls."

"Seriously?" Juliet asked.

When they reached the building, they looked down the hole and saw that they were gone. Before they could decide what to do next, they heard a scream. Acting quickly, they jumped down the hole, spotting a trail. They nodded as they followed the trail, pulling out their weapons, ready to fight.

**Yeah, gonna end it here. So, after months of living with Danny, the females are getting antsy pantsy. As to why they're acting like this, well, I've heard a that in a survival situation, their instincts make them want to sleep with a strong male to preserve their bloodline. I think it's called Seed Preservation Instinct or something. There was a lot of weird lessons in school. **

**Anyway, you guys got one looooong lemon scene. That was really unintentional, but at least it was hot. The girls gaining a new fetish of spying and teasing, and four new characters, one who you already know. Can you guest who the other three are? Don't better checking for the clothes details. I mean, in an apocalypse, what they were won't matter. **

**Well, next chapter, second base. More ways than one. Hehehehe. Oh, and stay safe. Don't be like those dumbasses who went out to a packed public place during a pandemic. People wonder why the cases are spiking so much…I'm starting to worry. **

**Well, later guys, and stay clean and safe. Oh, and don't be stupid. **


End file.
